La guardiana
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: No tuve mucha imaginación con el titulo pero como siempre esta es una historia de Rin y Len. Existió alguna vez una guardiana tan hermosa y delicada como una rosa cuyas espinas llegan ha ser peligrosas, adentrate en esta historia y descubre la relación de Amor-Odio entre los hermanos Kagamine. ¡Terminada! 7 capítulos Epilogo. Advertencia: No leer si son débiles de corazón.
1. Lamento

**Capítulo 1: Lamento**

Negro… todo era negro… no había nada más en esa profunda oscuridad…

Una chica solitaria se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas en un espacio vacío sollozado y cantando con su apenas audible voz quebrada una triste melodía al final de la cual comenzó a derramar lágrimas, con tristeza y sentada en ese oscuro lugar creyó que nadie la podía escuchar, sin embargo una mujer de largos cabellos rosados y ojos de un intenso color azul se acercó a ella con lentos pasos y sus pisadas que resonaban en medio de la nada.

La joven rubia de hermosa figura y profundos ojos azules que estaba llorando alzó la vista para poder ver quien se acercaba y quedó sorprendida al vislumbrar a aquella mujer que a sus ojos vestía muy extrañas ropas con insignias de la luna.

-Así que a esto es a lo que llegaste siendo una guardiana-dijo con voz fría y casi con indiferencia pero claramente interesada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó la joven-¿Acaso eres una bruja?

-Prefiero el término de hechicera, mi nombre es Megurie Luka-dijo mirándola con algo de tristeza.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?-le pregunto la rubia pensado en lo extraño que era ver a la mujer de tan hermosa figura en esa oscuridad en la que ella se encontraba.

-Nada en particular, soy solo una viajera del espacio-tiempo que se encontró contigo por pura casualidad, o tal vez por el destino, como quieras verlo, estoy aquí para concederte un deseo. Dime, en este momento ¿qué es lo que más deseas?-le dijo la bruja mirándola con tristeza sabiendo lo que pasaría en el futuro.

La joven rubia ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la mujer y al mirar sus ojos comprendió al ínstate el motivo de su inesperada visita a aquel vacío lleno de oscuridad en donde se suponía que solo estaría ella.

-Ya veo-dijo en un tono deprimido-entonces no eres de este tiempo, tal vez ni de este mundo.

Un joven miraba sin expresión entre las ruinas de un pequeño pueblo una cruz de madera sosteniendo un listón blanco en su mano derecha, el rostro de una chica de cabellos dorados, más joven que él apareció en su mente, las imágenes felices de todos los habitantes del pueblo se convirtieron en terribles escenas de pena, dolor y angustia, en medio de todo ese infierno se encontraba la figura de una chica de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, que hizo que el joven apretara con fuerza en su puño aquel listón con un claro disgusto hacia aquella que le quito lo más preciado.

-"Rinto, mira"-escuchó entre sus recuerdos la voz de la chica de largos cabellos dorados amarrados en una cola de caballo que le señalo a la otra joven rubia de cortos cabellos tirada a las orillas del camino hacia su pueblo-"¡Hay que ayudarla!"

-"Espera, Lenka"-dijo siguiendo a su prima.

Cuando aquella joven rubia abrió los ojos miró sin inmutarse a las dos personas frente a ella. La chica de largos cabellos dorados parecía muy alegre y su primo quien también era rubio que parecía un poco serio.

-"Waaa, ya despertaste"-dijo entusiasmada la joven acercándose a ella rápidamente-"Mi nombre es Lenka y él es mi primo Rinto, gusto en conocerte"-dijo tomando a la joven de la mano.

-"Igualmente"-dijo sin ninguna expresión-"Mi nombre es Rin."

En los siguientes recuerdos apareció mucho el rostro de la chica de nombre Rin, al principio ella no solía sonreír y estaba todo el tiempo seria, parecía como si ocultara algo muy grave, como si reguardara celosamente un terrible secreto que solo le hacía daño impidiéndole esbozar una sonrisa, Lenka siempre estaba al pendiente de ella e intentaba animarla, ellas dos se volvieron muy unidas y finalmente la chica logro hacer que Rin esbozara una cálida sonrisa.

Rinto quedó cautivado al ver por primera vez la expresión en el rostro de Rin, una hermosa sonrisa que hacia brillar todo a su alrededor, aquel gesto que hacía que involuntariamente también esbozaras una sonrisa si siquiera darte cuenta de ello, era tan dulce y alegre, que sin notarlo, se fue enamorando de ella, tal vez de esa forma podía olvidar que en realidad amaba locamente a su prima, quizás con Rin podía olvidarse de ese sentimiento que tenía por Lenka y dejar de ser un maldito incestuoso…y poco a poco lo que sentía por Rin iba creciendo más y más hasta que… aquello sucedió…

Cierto día Rinto salió del pueblo para ir a la ciudad a conseguir las medicinas que necesitaba para su querida prima, pero lo que hayo al volver fue una escena claramente devastadora. Todo el pueblo estaba sumido en llamas, había destrucción por todos lados y llegó muy apresurado a su casa, rogado e implorado que las dos rubias que ahí se encontraban estuviera sanas y salvas, pero lo que encontró a continuación fue la cosa más terrible de todas.

Lenka yacía en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y a lado de ella de espaldas se encontraba Rin sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada, su mente no tardo e conectar lo que realmente había pasado, y aun con el temor a confirmarlo se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Rin deseado que eso no fuera más que un malentendido.

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?"-dijo Rinto pasmado.

La joven rubia de cortos cabellos soltó una risa tan retorcida que parecía que en esos momentos había perdido toda cordura.

-"Dime Rinto, ¿Habías visto antes un hermoso rojo como este? "-dijo pasando sus dedos por el filo de las espada sonriendo frescamente.

-"Rin…tú"

-"Oh, tengo una idea"-dijo reaccionando-"¿Por qué no te unes a tu querida Lenka…y ¡mueres!? "-gritó atacándolo.

En un segundo todo se tornó oscuro, Rinto apretó sus dientes mirando el lugar en el cual había tenido que enterrar a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Se sentía impotente, se sentía un idiota por haber confiado en Rin y haber sido traicionado por esta de la peor manera posible, el único sentimiento que quedaba de él hacia ella era simple y sencillamente odio.

-Perdóname…Lenka…no puede protegerte, pero te juro…que por ti y por todo el pueblo que me encargare de Rin con mis propias manos.

En la ciudad de Renolia se encontraba bebiendo el té cerca de su balcón un apuesto rubio y ojos azules.

-Joven Len, lamento informarle que no pudimos encontrar a su hermana-dijo una mujer de ojos azules acercándose al chico.

-Je, me lo imaginaba-dijo él calmado-¿Sera acaso que debo ir yo personalmente a buscarla?

-No es necesario, usted como el guardián debe quedarse en esta ciudad, yo me encargare de su querida hermana menor-dijo la mujer dándose media vuelta.

-Espera Lily-dijo Len haciendo que la mujer se detuviera de espaldas a él-Recuerda que la quiero viva, ya que seré yo quien acabe con ella, pero antes de eso debo darle su merecido castigo a mi querida hermanita-dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-Lo que usted ordene-dijo de igual manera esbozado una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras tanto Rin caminaba encapuchada por la ciudad de Schubert, se sentía algo débil y difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie debido a las heridas que tenía, aun no se había recuperado por completo de aquella noche en la que asesino a todo un poblado entero, sonrió, después de todo esas heridas o era nada comparadas con el verdadero dolor que aquejaba su alma, el dolor de ser la persona más odiada de su querido hermano, sin darse cuenta camino por un callejón en el cual la rodearon unos delincuentes.

-Oiga señorita, ¿no sabe que estos lugares son muy peligrosos?-dijo tomándola del brazo un tipo.

-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima-dijo alejándolo bruscamente la chica con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse, aun así eso no era razón para que no intentara nada en contra de ellos, después de todo si ya mato a todo un pueblito ¿qué daño haría encargarse de unos inútiles más?

-Eso no está bien señorita, de esa forma no se comporta una dama-dijo otro tipo sosteniéndola por detrás-¿Acaso quieres que te enseñemos algunos modales?

-¡Aléjense de ella!-les grito un niño de ojos dorados de alrededor de 14 años de edad.

-Oh que ternura, trajo a su hermanito para que la defienda-dijo uno de los tipos.

Para sorpresa de todos aquel chico resulto ser muy buen peleador causando que los 4 delincuentes huyeran de inmediato después de que las dio una buena paliza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo acercándose a Rin, que en ese momento cayó inconsciente al suelo debido a que ya no soportaba más el peso de su cuerpo y sus heridas.

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos se encontraba recostada en una suave cama en medio de una extensa habitación, notó de inmediato que aquel niño pelinegro se estaba despidiendo de un doctor.

-No se preocupe joven Rei, y si se le ofrece algo más no dude en llamarme-Se retiró el doctor.

-Ah, ya despertaste-dijo el chico sonriente-¿te sientes mejor?

-Así que tu nombre es Rei-dijo la joven mirándolo, por alguna razón su voz se le hacía algo familiar, lo cual era imposible ya que jamás en su vida había visto a ese chico, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía muy cómoda frete a él? Era como si se tratase de su viejo amigo que hace años no veía-Mi nombre es Rin, gracias por tu ayuda y lamento si te cause problemas, si me disculpas debo irme-dijo poniendo se dé pie, no le convenía quedarse más tiempo ahí, o ese niño terminaría involucrado.

-El doctor dijo que sería mejor que descansaras, no creo que debas…

La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo y Rei solo suspiró como si ya se lo hubiera esperado, se acercó para ayudarla a volver a la cama.

-Por eso te decía, deberías considerar mejor tus heridas. ¿Adónde quieres llegar con tanta prisa?-le preguntó sentándose en una silla frente a ella.

-Me dirijo hacia Carmelia, a buscar a uno de los ancianos del consejo, es que tengo un asunto que tratar con ellos-dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Yo también tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en Carmelia así que te puedo acompañar, en cuanto te recuperes claro está-le dijo Rei.

-Preferiría ir sola-dijo fría.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y acaricio la cabeza de la chica como si ella fuera una pequeña, acto seguido le estiro las mejillas con un aura de enojo, cosa que asusto un poco a Rin por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Ni hablar, iré contigo en cuanto te recuperes sin importar lo que digas. ¿Entendiste?

Que el niño le hiciera eso le parecía algo infantil, pero no podía reprochar, por algún motivo Rei no la iba dejar irse sola, era muy extraño, pero el pelinegro terminaría por seguirla lo quisiera o no.

-Ah, sí pero para…-dijo difícilmente haciendo que la soltara.

-Muy bien Rin, por ahora que descanses-dijo muy sonriente saliendo de la habitación y poniéndose nuevamente serio.

Miro cabizbajo la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación en aquella enorme mansión siendo interceptado por el mayordomo de la familia.

-Joven amo-dijo este haciendo una reverencia ante el niño-Si me permite, le recomiendo que tenga cuidado con esa joven, concuerda con la descripción de la criminal que están buscando en Renolia, además parece que hubiera peleado con alguien…sus heridas…

-Lo sé, y puede que tengas razón, pero Rin es mi invitada y más les vale no incomodarla, así que no le comentes de esto a nadie, ¿Entendiste?-dijo con seriedad.

-Lo que usted ordene-respondió el mayordomo retirándose.

El niño saco de su bolsillo una cadena con un dije en forma de rosa que contemplo con tristeza por un momento. Un recuerdo pasó por su mente en ese instante y escuchó la voz de una joven del otro lado del muro.

-"¿Esto es lo que buscas?"

Aquella voz aterciopelada, tan amale y delicada lo hizo sonreír, en el pasado se había arrepentido de no haber podido verla una última vez…

Era muy extraño, durante la semana que tardaron en curarle sus heridas, el niño pelinegro siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, había algo raro en todo el asunto pero decidió restarle importancia, ella actuaba formalmente con Rei, como si fuera una chica común y nada más, debía tener cuidado de o levantar sospechas.

Finalmente Rin se sentía mucho mejor y sin importarle lo que dijera Rei partieron a caballo hacia la ciudad de Carmelia. Pasaron unas horas antes de que se pararan cerca de un rio que pasaba de camino hacia la ciudad. Los caballos se acercaron a la orilla a beber agua y el pelinegro escuchó un extraño ruido.

-Espérame aquí Rin, ahorita vengo-dijo el chico.

La joven acariciaba el pelaje del caballo blanco mientras miraba con tristeza el lago, inexplicablemente se puso a cantar una triste canción sin advertir que alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con una espada. Cantó con el corazón estrujado aquella melodía que solía cantar a dúo con su hermano, en esos momentos lo único que pasaba por su mente era el distante recuerdo de Len.

-En una habitación llena de roció

Una muñeca se mantenía quieta si ver nada

Cubierta de nubes espesas, su mudo nunca conoció el amanecer

Sin esperanza, ella fue creada para vivir por siempre

Amada e lugar de esa chica y olvidada

La inmensa luna azul pregunto

¿Realmente quieres quedarte aquí?

La muñeca sujeto su corazón y salió corriendo

Para el desierto sin rumbo

Con un corazón puro desconociendo el mundo.

En ese momento aquel joven alzó su espada contra ella y antes de que pudiera atravesarla se escuchó el fuerte choque de espadas que hizo que Rin se volteara a ver que estaba sucediendo.

-Rinto-dijo la chica no muy sorprendida al verlo detenido por Rei que llegó a tiempo para salvarla de ser asesinada.

-¡No te quedes ahí parada y vete de aquí ahora mismo!-le gritó Rei.

-Pero…

-¡Solo vete!

Rin se subió rápidamente al caballo y huyó de ahí de inmediato sin decir nada más.

-Desconozco quien seas tú, pero no te voy a dejar herir a esa chica-dijo desafiante.

-Chiquillo tonto, no sabes a quien estas defendiendo-le dijo Rinto bajando su espada-Esa chica no es más que una asesina.

-Eh, así que una asesina-dijo Rei sin ninguna expresión-Lo siento, pero antes de creerte prefiero comprobarlo por mí mismo-le sonrió el pelinegro enfundando su espada.

-Vas a terminar arrepintiéndote de esto-suspiró el rubio dando media vuelta-Pero te advierto, que si estas de su lado la próxima vez que nos veamos, no dudare en eliminarte a ti también-dijo con enojo.

Rei se apresuró a llegar con Rin mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer y su mente estaba repleta de preguntas sobre aquella chica. El pueblo al que se dirigían quedaba a tres horas y media a caballo, por lo que ambos ya debían estar cerca del lugar. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a la joven parada cerca de un barranco que daba la vista a la ciudad de Carmelia.

-Rin-dijo algo preocupado mientras se acercaba a la joven.

El chico caminó hacia ella notando que sus lágrimas se combinaban con las frías gotas de lluvia, Rin estaba de pie llorando y al ver aquella ciudad destruida lo comprendió.

-En esta ciudad nacimos mi hermano y yo-dijo la joven con voz algo quebrada-que tonto ¿no? No sé por qué estoy llorando, después de todo, yo misma destruí un pueblo entero. Pero seguro que Rinto ya te lo dijo, que soy una asesina-sonrió malignamente.

-Ya veo, así que es cierto-dijo sin expresión alguna -Y, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?

La joven se sorprendió un poco de la reacción del pelinegro que parecía no importarle lo que ella dijo, pero volvió a tomar su postura seria.

-Comprenderás que ahora que lo sabes todo no puedo dejarte con vida, me temo que tendré que asesinarte-dijo fríamente.

-Si ese es el caso entonces…

Rei sacó de entre sus ropas una daga de plata y la tiró a los pies de la chica. Rin miro algo desconcertada la daga y entendió lo que Rei estaba intentando, recogió la daga sonriente observándolo fijamente, su mirada parecía determinada a recibir el ataque de la joven.

-Si así lo quieres-en un segundo Rin se abalanzó contra Rei dispuesta a atravesarlo si el no hacía algo para defenderse, como era de esperarse el chico no se movió ni un centímetro.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo mientras el pelinegro miraba con algo de sobresalto hacia el frente al tiempo que la chica se despegaba de él.

-Tú realmente…no pudiste hacerlo-dijo Rei viendo como Rin caía de rodillas desenterrándose la daga de la mano izquierda, pues en el último momento la había atravesado para evitar lastimar al chico.

-¿Qué es lo que querías probar con esto?-le preguntó apretándose la mano.

-Dime, Rin ¿Realmente mataste a toda esa gente?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza y se escuchaban fuertemente los estruendos de las nubes.

-¿Cuál fue la razón?

-¿Quieres saber toda la verdad?-le preguntó Rin mirándolo con una triste expresión.

La joven decidió confiar en el chico, sentía que ya lo conocía de algún lado y tal vez confesándole sus pecados se sentiría tan solo un poco mejor consigo misma, quizás de esa manera la carga que llevaba ya no sería tan pesada.

Sentado en la rama de un árbol, al caer de la incesante lluvia, solo Rei pudo escuchar el relato de aquella chica. Al final de su explicación el chico la miró algo impactado y viendo la tristeza reflejada en su rostro tomó una decisión.

-Te ayudare-dijo con firmeza-Te ayudare a cumplir tu objetivo-saltó del árbol.

-¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que te estas metiendo? Soy la criminal más buscada de Renolia y tal vez hasta del país entero-volteó a verlo.

-Precisamente-le sonrió Rei-Tú sola no podrás siquiera acercarte a Renolia y además no me importa lo que digas iré contigo.

La mujer de ojos dorados se dirigió al despacho principal en donde se encontraba el hermano de Rin leyendo un libro.

-Lamento informarle que aún no sabemos nada de ella-anunció Lily.

-Supongo que no es de extrañarse. Bueno, con tu poder no debe ser difícil encontrarla, en especial si anda sola por el bosque.

-Te recuerdo que ella sigue siendo una guardiana, aún puede defenderse de los demonios, tú mejor que nadie sabes que tu hermanita no están débil, y al parecer aun no le perdonas lo que te hizo.

-Su traición es imperdonable-dijo golpeando con enojo el escritorio-No solo asesinó a mi prometida, sino que también mando a que se deshicieran de mí, de no haber sido por ti…

Len recordó el preciso instante en el que 2 guardias del castillo lo estaban llevando a lo más profundo del bosque para asesinarlo.

-"¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!"-gritó el rubio intentando liberarse, pero lo tenían amarrado de las muñecas.

-"Lamentablemente son órdenes de su hermana"-dijo uno de los guardias sosteniéndolo fuertemente mientras el otro se disponía a atravesarlo con su espada.

De la nada un demonio con forma de león ataco al primer guardia dejando a Len fuera de peligro al tiempo que otro demonio se encargaba del segundo.

-"Vaya, vaya, la tuviste cerca"-dijo la joven de ojos azules parada en la rama de un árbol.-"los guardias de Renolia son realmente detestables ¿no lo crees?"

-En ese momento sin duda habría muerto-dijo Len dirigiéndose a Lily que se estaba retirando.

La mujer cerró la puerta dejando el interior de la habitación en silencio.

Sonrió enigmáticamente sabiendo ya como terminaría todo esto.

-Toda Renolia muy pronto caerá-lanzo una risita-Y solo así mi venganza será consumada.


	2. Determinacion

**Capítulo 2: Determinación**

La misión de Rin estaba clara, infiltrarse al castillo para confrontar nuevamente a su hermano, cosa que podría ser un poco más fácil con la ayuda de Rei, quien pese a saber el oscuro secreto de la rubia decidió que la apoyaría en todo, después de todo tristemente eso es lo único que él podía hacer por ella.

Comenzaba a oscurecer en la ciudad de Renolia, era el momento perfecto para infiltrarse al castillo ya que ese día era el festival de verano que se llevaba a cabo en la plaza sur, y la mayoría de los guardias descansaban, por lo que la seguridad no habría de presentar mucho problema y fue gracias a Rei que pudieron entrar sin mucho riesgo ya que se deshizo hábilmente de los guardias de la entrada.

-Así que así se ve el castillo desde adentro-dijo Rei oculto con Rin entre los arbustos.

-Ya conocías esta ciudad, ¿No es verdad?-le dijo Rin

-Sí, solía vivir aquí con mis padres, pero debido a mis estudios tuvimos que mudarnos sin previo aviso-contesto él, con algo de tristeza…en ese lugar fue donde la conoció…

Al pasar de largo los guardias, entraron sin ser vistos al castillo. Rei siguió a la joven atravez de los pasillos y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que parecía dar a una amplia habitación.

-Rei, espérame aquí y vigila que no vengan guardias-dijo firme.

-Ten mucho cuidado

-Lo tendré. No importa lo que oigas no entres.

El pelinegro asintió mientras la chica entró cerrando la puerta. Rin se dirigió instantáneamente al cuarto cerrado a su derecha y camino a este tranquilamente.

-Vaya, pero si es la pequeña hermanita de del joven Len-dijo Lily parada frente a ella.

-Al fin te encuentro, maldita bruja, pagaras por lo que hiciste en Berdan-dijo con enojo desenfundando su espada.

-¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú la que asesino a la mayoría de los aldeanos, dime, ¿Qué sentiste al matar a la chica que cuido de ti y te extendió la mano?

Al escuchar eso la ira recorrió instantáneamente todo el cuerpo de Rin dejado le e claro su único objetivo: Asesinar a esa maldita bruja que tenía controlado a su querido hermano.

-¡Muere de una vez bruja!-dijo abalanzándose con su espada contra ella.

Mientras tanto Rei mirada el collar de la rosa que sostenía en su mano derecha, se fijó por la ventana observando el muro de enfrente que tenía un hueco en forma de ladrillo en la parte baja, la imagen de Rin sentada a lado de este se le vino a la mente.

-Así que ese era el lugar…

En esos momentos Len se encontraba sentado en un árbol del jardín trasero, mirando perdidamente el cielo y viendo en sus recuerdos a una hermosa joven peliazul que siempre estaba a lado de él, todo tipo de recuerdos de ella sonriendo, almorzando con él, mirando las estrellas y saliendo a pasear como pareja pasaron a gran velocidad por su mente y en un momento los recuerdos felices se quebraron al ver la imagen de su muerte.

Tal y como lo había dicho, Len llegó con su amada solo para ver como su querida hermana la había asesinado, al principio no pudo moverse, pero pronto el odio y la ira lo invadieron, su cuerpo se movió por si solo lazándose al instante a atacar a Rin, quien no tuvo tiempo para defenderse, por lo cual logro lastimarla, tras lo cual fue retenido por los guardias para que o la matara.

-"Enciérrenlo en el calabozo hasta que se tranquilice"-Ordenó su hermana cubriéndose su herida.

Los guardias se lo llevaron lejos al instante. Rin que en esos momentos estaba siendo atendida de la grave herida que él le había dejado, la miro con odio, comprendía que su hermana no aprobara del todo a su amada, pero por ningún motivo era razón para asesinarla.

-Debiste haber muerto en ese mismo instante hermanita-dijo Len para sí-Si lo hubieras hecho no me habría aliado con Lily para poder vengarme.

Después de que la mujer de ojos azules lo salvara, él le explicó la situación con su hermana.

-"Así que tú también estas en contra de Renolia, yo no he olvidado lo que me hicieron esos malditos"-dijo Lily con algo de enojo-"Estoy segura que tú también quiere venganza ¿No es verdad?"

-"Rin pagara caro lo que me hizo, me encargare de destruirla a ella y a todo lo que ama para que sienta el mismo dolor"-dijo Len decidido y lleno de ira en contra ella.

¿Por qué Rin había hecho algo como eso? ¿Dónde quedo su dulce hermana menor a la que adoraba con toda su alma? Definitivamente ella era como una hermosa rosa cuyas espinas te puede arrebatar de un solo aliento la vida y a causa de sus terribles acciones el único sentimiento que Len alberga hacia ella era odio.

Realmente era un sentimiento doloroso… no debía odiarla pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar los asuntos que lo llevaron a desear que Rin sufriera tato como una vez él lo hizo, así es, quería ver a su hermanita de rodillas suplicado perdón y rogado por su vida, ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas intentado huir de un castigo peor que la muerte misma.

Deseaba verla… lo que sentía por ella era demasiado confuso ¿Amor u odio?

Hace tiempo vivió pacíficamente una niña de ojos dorados a la que todos temían, se decía que aquellos con ojos dorados no solo atraían desgracias, sino que también se sospechaba que podían hacer magia negra y controlar a los demonios, también se sabía que los que nacían con ojos dorados eran los más susceptibles ser poseídos por los espíritus oscuros.

La mayoría de la gente tenía ojos verdes o de color café, sin embargo también había gente que nacía con ojos de color azul, que eran los que traían a las tierras la buena fortuna, y dependiendo de la tonalidad de sus ojos eran elegidos los guardianes, ya que eran capaces de crear barreras para proteger a las ciudades de los demonios.

Finalmente el color de ojos más extraño era el color purpura, perteneciente solo a los descendientes de la familia Viena, una de las familias más poderosas y la menos extensa del país de Azucena e incluso de los otros países, ya que a menudo los integrantes de aquella familia tenían la obligación de ser los guardianes de las capitales de los países más grandes, por lo que esa familia era constantemente separada en su mayoría siendo escogidas parejas del mismo linaje como guardián y protector.

La política de los guardianes fue creada por el parlamento de ancianos, quienes se puede decir que estaban a cargo de todos los países, ellos eran quienes se encargaban de buscar y elegir a los guardianes, que son los protegen y gobiernan la ciudad que se les ha asignado.

Con el fin de establecer un balance crearon el cargo de protector, estos son los principales sirvientes y guardaespaldas de los guardianes, por si hay alguna conspiración contra la ciudad, que suele suceder a causa de todo lo que implica el cargo.

En la ciudad de Renolia ya se había dado el caso del asesinato de una guardiana, e incluso la guerra entre los distintos países. Si bien los guardianes son escogidos por los ancianos del parlamento en el caso de los protectores es muy diferente, ya que se debe ir a una academia especial para convertirse en uno de ellos, sus estudios abarcan el tiempo de 4 años, aunque hubo uno de los protectores que con permiso especial termino sus estudios en 2 años.

Al graduarse los asignan a alguien cercano a ellos, por lo que la mayoría de los protectores a menudo resultan ser algún familiar del guardián, debido a que esto asegura que no habrá traición.

O al menos así lo consideraba el consejo, los lazos de sangre era los más fuertes, era casi imposible una traición entre ellos.

Finalmente Rin salió de la habitación arrastrando su espada manchada de sangre, Rei se preocupó al ver sus ropas también manchadas y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo?-dijo limpiando la mancha que tenía en su mejilla derecha.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien-dijo seria dándole la espalda-Tengo que encontrar a Len.

Rei sabía muy bien el estado en el que Rin se encontraba y le pareció que era mejor no decir nada y solo seguirla, su destino fue marcado en el momento que ella tomo una decisión y por desgracia nada de lo que el pelinegro hiciera podía evitar la tragedia que se avecinaba. En la puerta que daba para el jardín trasero se encontraba Rinto esperándolos, que los había seguido de cerca desde Carmelia para poder confrontar a Rin y asesinarla en venganza por lo que le hizo a su adorada prima.

La rubia se detuvo frente a él sin ninguna expresión al tiempo que el chico se abalanzaba contra ella con su espada, pero al instante su movimiento fue frustrado por el pelinegro que por ningún motivo iba a dejar que Rin saliera lastimada, su principal objetivo era ayudarla en lo posible y que la rubia terminara sana y salva, deseaba aun a costa de su vida poder protegerla porque la chica llego a ser alguien verdaderamente importante para él en el pasado aunque ella o lo recordara.

-Rei, encárgate de Rinto, yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes con mi hermano-dijo indiferente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera un segundo Rin, al menos dime porque-dijo Rinto de espaldas a ella que en ese momento tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Je, no sabía que necesitaba una excusa para matar, y aun así a ti no te debo ninguna explicación-le dijo fría sin voltear-Rei, no dejes que interfiera-le ordenó pelinegro.

-¿Rin, estas segura de esto?-le preguntó el chico.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y salió del casillo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Así que después de todo estas de su lado-dijo Rinto con enojo hacia Rei.

-Tú no entenderías por que la estoy ayudando-dijo contra atacando al joven.

Rinto era un experto en espada, sin embargo Rei estaba muy a su nivel ya que desde pequeño había tomado todo tipo de clases y en especial las de defensa, ya que siendo el único heredero de la familia Kagene era muy susceptible a ataques y secuestros, mayormente porque sus padres nunca estaban en casa.

Mientras esos 2 seguían en una batalla en la que estaban muy nivelados, Rin acababa de encontrarse con su querido hermano Len.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto Hermanita-mintió, pues sabía que en cuanto la rubia se enterara de lo sucedió en su pueblo de origen se presentaría ante él al instante, después de todo, pese a lo orgullosa o malvada que la rubia podía llegar a ser no dejaba de ser muy en el fondo la dulce y tierra Rin que él conoció.

Pero la odiaba, odiaba a la Rin enfrente de él que sonreía maliciosamente preparándose para matarlo en el primer descuido y sin embargo deseaba poder dejar todo atrás y correr abrazarla, pero eso ya no se podía, ellos se odiaba a muerte y uno de los dos daría su ultimo respiro para luego dejar definitivamente ese mundo.

-Ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios y contéstame Len-dijo muy seria-¿Tú le ordenaste a esa bruja los ataques a Berdan y Carmelia?-le preguntó la chica.

-¿Tú que crees?-dijo provocándola de manera irritante.

-Ya veo, si así es como están las cosas entonces no me queda más opción que encargarme de ti personalmente-lo miró enojada.

En cuanto a batalla y pelea con espadas era muy obvio que Len era mucho más hábil que su hermana, ya que recibió ese tipo de entrenamiento en la academia, sin embargo en los últimos 6 meses que no se habían visto Rin había mejorado notablemente gracias al entrenamiento que Rinto le había dado cuando vivían juntos.

Los estruendosos choques de espadas no se hicieron esperar mientras ambos se miraba intensamente escaneándose mutuamente en busca de una debilidad del otro, ambos con ojos fríos que no reflejaban absolutamente nada y no lo harían ya que las miradas entre ellos delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos y ni Rin ni Len iban a demostrar ni un ápice de debilidad ate el otro.

-Nada mal hermanita-dijo al tiempo que atacaba y esquivaba a Rin.

-Esto apenas está comenzando Len. Realmente no creí que llegarías tan lejos con tu venganza.

Las palabras que más llegaron a herir a Rin fueron precisamente las que su hermano le dijo el día en el que volvió. Después del incidente en el que Len atacó a su hermana ella ordenó que lo encerraran en el calabozo hasta que se tranquilizara y les pidió a los que estaban ahí que no comentaran a nadie lo que había sucedido, lo último que quería era tener problemas con el consejo por el ataque de su hermano, solo quería que por el momento Len se tranquilizara para después intentar hablar con él, por desgracia los guardias se querían deshacer de su hermano por órdenes del consejo, ya que ellos sospechaba que el traicionara a Rin desde ya hacía algún tiempo.

La joven en ningún momento se enteró que los guardias se habían llevado Len a asesinarlo, ni de lo que le había sucedido en el bosque, por lo que se preocupó mucho cuando fue al calabozo a explicarle lo sucedido a su hermano, a pesar de que acababan de atender sus heridas que resultaron ser más graves de lo que se esperaba.

Le dijeron a Rin que Len había escapado, pero solo 3 personas sabían lo que había sucedido en verdad. La joven estuvo deprimida por más de una semana, esperando poder volver a ver a su hermano para hablar con él y temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo mientras seguía pensando en ella como una asesina.

Más que nada la chica pensaba aceptar la ira de su hermano, pues asesino a su prometida sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarlo por este hecho, ella comprendía perfectamente el cómo podía sentirse su Len, pero las razones que la empujaron a hacer lo que hizo, al igual que lo sucedido en Berdan eran demasiado fuertes.

Cuando el rubio regresó Rin se puso muy contenta de que estuviera bien y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, tenía muchas ganas de explicarle y que todo volviera a la normalidad, que él lo perdonará, su hermano recibió el abrazo clavándole un cuchillo en el costado para abrir aún más la herida que ya tenía.

-"Len…"-gimió de dolor mientras caía de rodillas pasmada.

-"Duele ¿Verdad hermanita?"-dijo mirándola con indiferencia e inclinándose para levantar su rostro de la barbilla y fijar su vista a sus ojos zafiro, dolor, tristeza, angustia era lo que veía reflejado en su vista y sonrió para sí mismo de forma un tanto maligna para luego susurrarle al oído-"¿Te gusta Rin? Acostúmbrate a este sentimiento porque te hare sufrir de la misma manera que tú me lo hiciste a mí, y voy a destruir todo lo que tu amas incluyendo esta maldita ciudad si es necesario."

-"Len…"-susurro apenas audible asustada ante el tacto de su hermano, sentía su cálida mano deslizándose por su mejilla, sus rostros estaba muy cerca el uno del otro y miraba fijamente sus gélidos ojos. Sintió como le enterraba con lentitud el cuchillo.

-"Eso no está bien Rin"-le sonrió con dulzura falsa mientras acariciaba su cabello notado como la chica se resistía-"Quiero oírte gritar"

-"Ya me deshice de los testigos que sabían del incidente"-dijo Lily acercándose.

-"Bien, entonces encárgate de vigilar que nadie se acerque"-dijo poniéndose de pie.

La mujer de ojos azules salió de la habitación dejando a Len y a Rin solos.

-"Tus últimas palabras"-dijo desenfundado una espada para herir más gravemente a su hermana.

La joven se arrancó del cuello un collar que tenía el dije del sello del país.

-"¡Hechizo de trasportación!"-Al decir estas palabras Rin desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

-¡No te dejare hacer lo que te plazca!-gritó Rinto atacando a Rin al tiempo que ella esquivaba su ataque muy hábilmente.

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo!-Se acercó Rei rápidamente haciendo que con su ataque Rinto se alejara de Rin.

En ese momento Len intento tomar ventaja de la situación y con un rápido ataque desarmó a Rin, la chica reaccionó rápidamente esquivando el ataque de su espada y lo tomó del brazo quitándole en un par de segundos su espada y acorralándolo si escape contra el árbol.

Len intentó huir de la situación rápidamente, pero Rin ya tenía apuntada la espada a su cuello mientras lo veía fríamente, su hermano la miró fijamente, la chica no mostraba ninguna expresión, era como si fuera un alma vacía.

-Si tu venganza hubiera sido solo contra mi tal vez la habría aceptado sin oponerme, pero involucraste a gente inocente en esto-dijo sosteniendo fuertemente la espada con una expresión de enojo-Y eso, ni aun que seas mi hermano te lo perdonare. ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente más resultó herida? La ciudad en la que crecimos juntos…toda la gente…Pero, como todo esto se debe a mi debilidad decidí que me encargaría de ti personalmente.

En esos momentos Rei seguía ocupado con Rinto, que le estaba dando muy buena batalla cuando de pronto advirtieron lo que sucedía con los 2 hermanos, el pelinegro bajo su espada ignorando por completo a Rinto, quien también miró con sorpresa la escena.

La joven tomó con fuerza la espada con sus manos y dirigió su ataque directamente a su hermano, que estaba acorralado contra el árbol sin ninguna escapatoria, y aun que lograra hacer algún movimiento el ataque de su Rin sin duda lo mataría.

-¡Acabare contigo!

Probablemente el único que podía entender perfectamente todas las acciones de Rin era sin duda Rei, y fue precisamente por esto que aun que consideraran a la chica como una asesina, sin importar como la gente la viera e incluso pese a lo que la joven dijera o hiciera para no involucrarlo decidió ayudarla hasta el final.

Debido a que Rei conocía muy bien las acciones de la chica rubia, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo de su forma de actuar y sabiendo perfectamente las circunstancias que la llevaron al reciente escenario el solo pudo mirar con tristeza como ella misma llevaba su juicio acabo, e incluso aunque Rei intentara detenerla, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	3. Tristeza

**Capítulo 3: Tristeza**

Paradas bajo la fría lluvia dos figuras observaban inmóviles una tumba. En aquel silencio solo se podía escuchar el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo mientras la niña rubia derramaba sus lágrimas.

-"No es verdad… ¿Cierto?"-dijo la pequeña con voz quebrada mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano mayor-"Mama no puede estar muerta ¿Verdad?"-miro suplicando al chico que estaba alado de ella.

El joven miró con tristeza a su pequeña hermana de 9 años de edad sin poder siquiera responder ¿De qué forma le dices a tu hermana menor que ya o les queda familia?

-"Hermano di algo"-le rogó la niña-"Hermano"-lo jaló con más fuerza esperando que le respondiera, ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, o que podía hacer para tranquilizar a su hermanita, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no podía simplemente quedarse parado mientras aquella niña lloraba desconsolada, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue hincarse para abrazarla.

-"Todo estará bien"-dijo abrazándola con más fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabeza-"Aun si mamá y papá no están con nosotros…mientras estemos juntos tú y yo todo estará bien, así que ya no llores hermanita"

La niña lo abrazó de igual manera sin fijarse que su hermano también estaba llorando. La familia de Len solo contaba con 4 integrantes, sus padres, su hermana y él. El padre de Rin había desaparecido en un viaje de trabajo.

La madre de Len estaba muy enferma y precisamente acababa de morir dejando solos a Rin y a su hermano que no tenían ningún otro familiar, estaban solo ellos dos.

-"Al final mi pequeña hermana es la única familia que me queda"-pensó Len-"Si, mientras te tenga a ti Rin…te prometo que todo estará bien"

Para Len, lo único que lo animaba a continuar era el poder ver a su hermanita sonreír y así fue como durante 3 largos años se encargó de la casa y de cuidar de aquella niña. Pero un día mientras regresaba de su trabajo con un regalo para el cumpleaños de su hermanita se dio cuenta que en la puerta lo estaba esperando uno de los viejos amigos de su padre.

Len no necesitaba una explicación clara para saber lo que había sucedido, pues bastaba con ver al anciano del parlamento esperándolo para deducir que algo malo había pasado. El joven se apresuró ignorando ese hecho y buscó a su hermana por toda la casa. Cuando finalmente se dio por vencido el anciano se acercó para hablar con él.

-"Tú hermana fue elegida para ser la nueva guardiana de Renolia, ahora mismo debe estar en camino para ser la sucesora de la señorita Meiko"-dijo el anciano desde la puerta.

-"¿Y se la llevaron así nada más? Se suponía que ella estaba fuera de la política de los guardianes"-dijo enojado.

-"No había más opción, después del incidente de la capital la mayoría de los guardianes ya no están en condiciones para soportar sus cargos, y la señorita Meiko también está en muy mal estado, por lo que era necesario un remplazo inmediato antes de que la barrera caiga"

Por mucho tiempo las ciudades habían sido atacadas por demonios, por lo que se formó la política de los guardianes, y aquellos que poseían magia eran los elegidos para ejercer este cargo, mayormente se escogía a los que tuvieran ojos azules y fuera mujeres, ya que se decía que eran las que traían paz y prosperidad. Esa fue la razón por la que los ancianos del parlamento eligieron a Rin por sobre Len para ser guardiana, pero esto significaba que Len ya no podría estar con ella, ya que no se le permite a nadie que no tenga un alto cargo en la política entrar al castillo de la ciudad.

-"¿Quieres poder estar con ella? En ese caso conviértete en su protector"-le dijo el anciano.

Con el fin de poder volverá ver a su hermana Len viajo a la capital de Azucena para integrase a la academia y completar sus estudios como protector. Contaba los días para terminar su entrenamiento y poder volver a verla, desea fervientemente volver a estar a su lado. Después de 4 largos años de arduo estudio en Linou finalmente Len se había graduado de la academia con la esperanza de reunirse con su hermana que para ese entonces ya tenía 16 años.

-"Señorita"-la llamó uno de los concejales mientras ella se dirigía a la biblioteca-"Me gustaría que me acompañara al despacho principal, quiero presentarle a su nuevo protector"

La joven lo siguió sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar mucha atención al concejal, aquel joven se detuvo con ella frente a la habitación.

-"Adelante, estoy seguro de que se llevara una gran sorpresa"-le sonrió el peliazul abriendo la puerta.

De espaldas a ella había un joven que se volteo lentamente a verla esbozando una sonrisa. La joven reaccionó sorprendida y sin poder soportar el impulso de abrazarlo y corrió aventándose hacia su hermano que cayó al suelo junto con ella, que en ese momento no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría de volver a ver después de tanto tiempo a su adorado hermano. Len sonrió acariciando la cabeza de Rin mientras la chica no paraba de llorar.

Por desgracia después de u largo tiempo separados Rin se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por su hermano eran más fuerte de lo que espera.

Un sinfín de cosas habían pasado en esos 4 años que no se habían visto así que había mucho de que platicar. En el castillo solo habitaban ella y algunos de los sirvientes a sus órdenes, a pesar de que se trataba de un castillo sumamente grande. Len se percató de que cuando él no estaba cerca su hermana parecía muy deprimida y cambiaba radicalmente cuando él se acercaba a ella.

Los sirvientes le explicaron a Len que debido al nivel de magia que poseía no podía salir del castillo ya que como la ciudad era muy grande ella debía mantener constate el flujo de magia y esto llegaría a ser muy complicado si Rin se movía de un punto específico.

La presión de su propia magia podía llegar a causarle la muerte, por lo que era mejor que la chica se quedara dentro del castillo y sus alrededores sin poder salir. Debido a esto Rin se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado, siempre encerrada en el castillo sin poder cruzar las bardas que la rodeaban y difícilmente sonreía, a pesar de que estaba feliz de tener de nuevo consigo a su hermano.

Cuando más triste estaba hacia que el ave que tenía enjaulada intentara cantar. El pájaro fue un regalo del conejal peliazul que había escuchado el cometario de que a Rin le gustaba ese pajarito que merodeaba por toda la ciudad cantado una hermosa melodía, se lo entregaron el día de su cumpleaños antes de que Len llegara para intentar animarla, la mayoría de los sirvientes se preocupaba por ella y la querían por su bondad y amabilidad.

-"Tu y yo somos iguales Ride"-le dijo Rin a la hermana ave que tenía enjaulada sin darse cuenta que su hermano la observa.

La joven metió la mano en la jaula y el pajarito se posó en ella.

-"Lo supe desde hacía mucho tiempo"-dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana-"Tu canto ya no es el mismo porque estás aquí encerrado, tal vez mi deseo de tenerte haya sido algo egoísta"-abrió suavemente la ventana-"Pero te agradezco por hacerme compañía hasta ahora"-suspiro y luego esbozo una sonrisa-"Pero sabes, no estoy triste, porque ya tengo de nuevo a Len a mi lado… ya eres libre Ride"-dijo alzado la mano mientras el pajarito emprendía el vuelo.

Len sonrió dulcemente después de aquella escena, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo triste por Rin, seguro había muchas cosas en el exterior que ella o había visto y él quería mostrárselas todas.

Para poder contentar a la joven Len salía temprano todos los días buscando cosas nuevas que mostrarle a su querida hermana, ya fueran flores, alhajas o cualquier otra cosa que Rin no hubiera visto para así alegrarla. Y fue en uno de sus paseos que conoció a una hermosa de cabellos entre azul y verde de la cual cayo enamorado a primera vista.

Miku era el nombre de la chica que dejo a Len cautivado. Aquella joven y el rubio convivieron mucho alrededor de un año y en ese tiempo incluso se comprometieron. El joven presentó a Miku con su hermana, pero ese fue el inicio de los terribles sucesos que acontecieron.

En cuanto Len la presentó e la fiesta que se hacía en el castillo Rin quedo destrozada, la pobre chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano y cuando se enteró del compromiso sin darse cuenta dejo caer su copa de vino que se quebró al contacto con el suelo.

Rin se puso a recoger los fragmentos de la copa y sin darse cuenta se cortó la mano, pero el dolor de esa herida no se comparaba con el que sentía en el corazón.

-"Señorita Rin ¿Se encuentra bien?"-dijo una de las sirvientas preocupada-"¿Está llorando?"-dijo fijado su vista a donde Rin veía bailar a Miku y Len muy apegados.

-"Me tengo que ir"-se levantó rápidamente corriendo a su habitación.

Tras levantar la copa rota la sirvienta de largos cabellos dorados amarrados en una cola se dirigió a ver como se encontraba Rin y la encontró en su cuanto con la luz apagada apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la amplia ventana abierta mientras ella arrodillada en el suelo derramaba sus lágrimas abrazado la jaula vacía donde solía estar su pajarito sin siquiera haberle dado atención a su mano lastimada y casi como si quisiera reconfortarla Ride entró por la ventana posándose en el hombro de la rubia.

Mientras tanto Len seguía bailando con su querida prometida, pero estaba algo preocupado de no ver a su hermana cerca, por suerte había comprobado que ella no estaba con Kaito, quien en ese momento bailaba con una de las invitadas a de la fiesta.

-"¿Te preocupa como tu hermana pudo haber tomado la noticia?"-le pregunto Miku.

-"Si, tú no eres precisamente santo de su devoción, aun me siento mal por la forma en la que te trato cuando se conocieron"-le dijo el rubio mirado a los ojos de la chica.

-"No hay ningún problema, es natural que me trate así, después de todo siente que te estoy alejando de ella, pero debe entender que ustedes dos no estarán por siempre juntos, ella hará su vida y tú la tuya, ya es momento de que dejes de estar siempre apegado a Rin ¿Qué es lo que harás el día en que se case?"

-"Como si fuera a permitir que eso pase"-susurro entre dientes.

-"¿Decías algo?"-le pregunto la peliverde.

-"No nada"-sonrió volviendo a danzar con ella.

Desde un principio Rin desaprobó a Miku y lo que más le dolió fue que su hermano se comprometiera sin siquiera haberle consultado antes, pero al ver a Len tan contento ocultó de él sus pensamientos. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que mantenerse callada no era suficiente y se vio obligada a actuar contra la prometida de su hermano por diversas razones que solo ella y el consejo sabían.

Un día, Len paseaba con su amada cuando guardias del castillo se la llevaron ante Rin por la fuerza mientras el joven compraba un par de helados. Sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo Len se dirigió al castillo rápidamente con la esperanza de descubrir lo que pasaba, pero los guardias no lo dejaron entrar, por lo que tuvo que infiltrarse.

Al entrar fue visto por un par de guardias, a los que perdió fácilmente mientras corría por el castillo y al llegar al cuarto de su hermana se encontró con aquella terrible escena. Rin acababa de asesinar a Miku. Fue en ese momento que Len enfurecido ataco a su hermana y estuvo a punto de asesinarla pero fue detenido por los guardias que lo estaban persiguiendo.

Por órdenes de Rin los guardias se lo llevaron del cuarto y él intentaba liberarse mientras aquellas puertas se cerraban de tras de él. Todos los recuerdos de felicidad con su hermana se quebraron siendo remplazados por pensamientos de odio e ira.

Len reaccionó con sobresalto, los labios de su hermana estaban pegados en los suyos trasmitiéndole los verdaderos sentimientos de Rin, aquellos que creyó que no existían y ese dulce beso fue mil veces mejor que cualquiera de los que se había dado con Miku.

Cuando finalmente se separaron el joven observó aun sin poder hacer algún movimiento y más que nada confundido el rostro de la chica frente a él a punto de quebrar en llanto y la joven bajo su espada dándose la media vuelta.

-Así que después de todo a ti realmente no te puedo matar, no te puedo dañar y no te puedo odiar después de todo lo que has hecho-dijo caminando hacia Rei con tristeza.

El pelinegro no se sorprendió en absoluto y solo miró al suelo con tristeza intuyendo lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo aquella distracción fue aprovechada por Rinto que se dirigió con rapidez hacia la rubia.

-No te preocupes hermano, todo estará bien, todo el odio que sietes por mi… aquello que te está haciendo daño pronto va a desaparecer-dijo Rin con voz quebrada viendo que Rinto se acercaba hacia ella.

Len pudo notar como unas lagrimas resalaban por las mejillas de la chica… eso era un adiós.

La joven se detuvo dejando caer su espada al tiempo que era atravesada por Rinto. Después de ver aquella escena hasta el joven quedó sorprendido al ver a la chica caer al suelo después de haberle susurrado unas palabras.

-¡Rin!-gritó Rei desgarradoramente corriendo hacia ella.

Sin poder hacer siquiera alguna expresión inexplicablemente las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Len, todo paso muy rápido y ahora solo podía contemplar a su hermana herida en el suelo y al pelinegro sosteniéndola de la mano.

-No, no, Rin resiste un poco más-dijo Rei tembloroso, no podía perderla, no quería perderla-Dijiste que todo estaría bien ¿recuerdas? Me prometiste que algún día saldrías a pasear conmigo como tu hermanito… no puedes morir así-dijo rebozando de lágrimas.

La joven limpió las mejillas del chico, mientras Rinto al igual que Len miraba la escena congelado.

-Ya veo…-dio comprendiendo en un instante a lo que Rei se refería-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –Se preguntó a si misma-Me dio gusto conocerte…Ier-sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué justo ahora sonríes como tonta?-dijo intentando despedirse de Rin de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

-Por favor…perdónenme los 3-dijo difícilmente tosiendo sangre-Mi intención…no era…herir…los.

Rin cerró los ojos lentamente cayendo en un profundo sueño, Rei sintió su mano resbalándose hacia el suelo mientras al final derramaba lágrimas en silencio, Len contempló el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, su querida y adorada hermana por la cual en algún momento llego a sentir un cariño más allá de la hermandad y que tristemente era correspondido por ella dándoselo a saber en el último momento y Rinto miraba congelado la expresión de la chica. Aquel joven estaba en shock después de haberla asesinado de esa forma sin saber siquiera cómo reaccionar después de haber escuchado sus últimas palabras.

-Ah, sí tan solo se hubieran tomado la molestia de escucharla nada de esto habría pasado-dijo mujer de ojos azules acercándose.

-Lily-volteó a verla Len.

La mujer traía puesta unas ropas negras manchadas de sangre como si la hubieran atravesado y se detuvo frente al cuerpo de la joven rubia que yacía sumida en su sueño entero con una expresión tranquila.

-Tú estabas…-dijo Rei levantándose rápidamente

-¿Por qué ese ánimo?-preguntó hipócritamente-¿Es que acaso no deseaban verla muerta? ¿No querías tu ver sufrir a tu hermana, Len? Y estoy más que segura de que tú la querías ver muerta-se dirigió a Rinto -Los humanos son en verdad criaturas tontas, al final su odio y deseo de venganza solo atraen dolor y arrepentimiento.

Rei miró con ira a la mujer de ojos dorados que esbozaba una sonrisa complacida.

-Pero ese odio nunca es suficiente, les diré la verdad sobre la pobre chica que tanto llegaron a odiar, ella en verdad fue una estúpida al seguirles el jueguito, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Les contare la historia de la pobre joven que cargo con varias vidas y al final lloró en silencio ahogándose en la tristeza que nadie pudo escuchar.

-¡Cállate maldita bruja!-le grito el pelinegro con enojo-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Te equivocas Ier-negó lentamente con la cabeza-yo lo sé todo, incluyendo tu relación con esa pobre chica. Deberías estar contento, al final si pudiste verla sonreír-dijo en tono burlón.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-dijo enfurecido atacándola con su espada, sin embargo la mujer esquivó el ataque y con un movimiento de su abanico hizo que sogas negras amarraran a Rei cubriéndole incluso la boca para que no pudiera interrumpirla.

-Ahora, ¿por dónde debería empezar? Oh, ya se, iniciare con la historia de su querido hermano mayor.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Lily?-le preguntó Len poniendo se dé pie.

La mujer de ojos azules ignoró la pregunta del joven y comenzó con su relato sin prestar atención a los otros 2 chicos.

-Hace 5 años esa pobre chica fue elegida para ser la nueva guardiana de Renolia siendo separada de la única familia que le quedaba y asumió con tristeza su cargo sin poderle decir adiós a su hermano. La joven pasó sus días atrapada en este castillo sin poder salir de los muros que la rodeaban y deprimida por no poder volver a ver a su hermano, ella no era más que un pájaro enjaulado.

Todos los días la chica rubia cumplía con sus deberes y después se encerraba de nuevo en su habitación sin importarle si quiera cuando la llamaban para la cena, cosa que a menudo tenía a los sirvientes preocupados por el bienestar de su querida ama.

Sin embargo llegó el día en que recibió una grata sorpresa y se reencontró felizmente con su querido hermano mayor, finalmente la chica volvía a sonreír, ella realmente quería mucho a su hermano, de hecho lo amaba más de lo que debería y estaba contenta de tenerlo cerca, pero pronto se daba cuenta de que seguía encerrada y esto la ponía triste de nuevo.

Aquel joven que intentaba mantener contenta a la guardiana se enamoró de una hermosa chica de resplandeciente sonrisa y se la presentó a su hermana como su prometida, sin embargo la joven no confiaba en la novia de su hermano, pero se quedó callada sin decir nada, guardando muy en el fondo los dolorosos sentimientos que surgían al ver a su hermano con otra, pero aun así le gustaba ver feliz esa persona y por eso jamás hizo nada.

La joven enfermó un día sin explicación aparente y pidió que no le dijeran nada a su hermano, pues no quería preocuparlo, pero esa noche mientras la chica rubia caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo de agua escuchó una conversación entre unos guardias los concejales del reino.

-"Según el doctor se trataba de algún veneno, pero ya se encargó de suministrarle el antídoto mientras dormía, para mañana ya debería estar bien. No hay duda, esa mujer quiere matar a la señorita y hundir este reino, ya lo había intentado antes pero la guardiana no se dio cuenta."-dijo uno de ellos.

-"Siendo ese el caso puede que el joven Len la esté ayudando, el veneno fue encontrado en el pastel que él y su prometida le trajeron, seguro que está de su lado"-dijo un guardia.

-"Si es así, los 2 irán a la horca por traición contra el reino, sin importar lo que la señorita diga"-dijo el concejal peliazul.

Cayendo en cuenta de que aquella chica no era de confianza y con el intento de asesinato que también involucraba a su hermano, la joven no tuvo más opción que actuar por sí misma, aun si esto le ocasionaba problemas y Len terminaba odiándola, pero solo de esa forma lograría salvar a su querido hermano.

La guardiana ordenó a los guardias que trajeran ante ella a la prometida de su hermano y que a él no lo dejaran entrar por ningún motivo al castillo hasta que ella se los permitiera. Una vez hecho esto confrontó a la prometida haciéndola confesar que la quería asesinar, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como ella lo esperaba.

-"¿Entonces, todo tu romance con Len no fue más que actuación para poder llegar hasta mí?"-le preguntó a la novia con enojo.

-"Si, así es, ese idiota solo fue un instrumento del que también me desharé, cuando acabe contigo"-la atacó con un cuchillo que tenía guardado entre sus ropas.

Sin embargo la joven logró esquivar el ataque y tomar su espada.

-"Len en verdad te amaba y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, pero acabas de pisotear todos sus sentimientos y eso por ningún motivo te lo voy a perdonar. ¡No voy a dejar que hieras de ninguna manera a mi hermano! Aun si para eso yo me convierto en la villana."-gritó enfurecida atacando a la novia.

Lo que sucedió después es tal y como Len lo recuerda. Llegó solo para ver a su amada asesinada por la mano de su propia hermana y la atacó enfurecido. La guardiana ordenó que se lo llevaran al calabozo hasta que se tranquilizara, pues planeaba explicarle, pero los guardias tenían sus propios planes sobre qué hacer con un traidor.

Rin en ningún momento dio la orden del asesinato y mucho menos se enteró de lo sucedido en el bosque, le dijeron que su hermano había escapado y ella quiso ir a perseguirlo pero el consejo se lo impidió.

La pobre chica difícilmente comía, hablaba o sonreía, había vuelto a los primeros días de su estadía en el castillo y quedó de nuevo invadida por la tristeza que desgarraba por dentro su corazón, ahogándose en tristeza que nadie podía escuchar.

Finalmente su querido hermano volvió y la joven corrió alegremente hacia él, sin darse cuenta que eso era una trampa y fue recibida con una daga que abrió de nuevo la herida por la que ya antes había estado a punto de morir. Pobrecilla-dijo Lily con una risa de burla-traicionada de tal manera por lo único que le quedaba en la vida y que para colmo viene a ser la persona que más amaba.

En ese momento Len camino hacia el cadáver de su hermana cayendo de rodillas al ver el rostro de Rin, todo tipo de recuerdos con ella recorrieron su mente, tristes, felices… el beso… el primer y último beso que transmitían esos confusos sentimientos que acababan de ser aclarados.

Pero sobre todo su gentil y radiante sonrisa por la que él hubiera dado lo que fuera para conservar, todo eso se desvanecía dando paso a sus últimos minutos de vida y la expresión de tristeza de la chica que no pudo asesinarlo en ese instante.

Finalmente, como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos junto con la última sonrisa de Rin que esbozo antes de caer dormida, soltó un grito desgarrador apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo inmóvil y frio de su hermana, llamándola una y otra vez mientras de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas de desesperación sabiendo que ella ya no iba despertar de su sueño eterno, la había perdido… la había perdido pero se negaba a aceptarlo, eran tan doloroso, tan triste… pero esa era la triste y cruel realidad.

Ella ya había muerto y jamás iba a despertar, todo el odio por ella había desaparecido tal y como ella dijo dejando sola mente un profundo vacío.

-¡RIN!-gritó su nombre por última vez alzando la vista al cielo.


	4. Verdades

**Capítulo 4: Verdades**

Rin caminaba muy mal herida entre un frondoso bosque y cayó desmayada el pie del camino que daba hacia Berdan. Afortunadamente chicos pasaban por ahí de vuelta a su casa y se toparon con aquella chica.

Cuando la joven despertó sus heridas habían sido atendidas por la prima de Rinto, que era aprendiz de médico. La chica no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba ni tenía lugar al cual ir, por lo que aceptó la invitación de los rubios de quedarse ahí.

Vivió por 6 meses en Berdan, tiempo suficiente para encariñarse con Lenka y que Rinto se enamorara de ella. Lenka era una chica 2 años menor que Rin, era muy alegre y llena de vida, muy a menudo intentaba animar a la chica rubia, ya que al parecer estaba muy deprimida pero no daba explicación de nada.

Al ver el comportamiento de Rinto y Lenka, Rin se dio cuenta que la relación entre ellos era muy similar a la que ella alguna vez había tenido con su hermano, pues aquel chico al igual que Len, protegía en exceso a su querida primita intentando hacerla feliz en todo momento ya que ella era la única familia que le quedaba.

Ver a esos dos llevarse bien hacia a la joven sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo la deprimía recordándole que la relación de ella y su hermano jamás volvería a ser la misma, pues el lazo que los unía había quedado completamente destrozado.

Mientras tanto, ya sea por venganza o por puro capricho creyendo que su hermana estaba muerta, Len había tomado el cargo de guardián de Renolia, por un tiempo todo estuvo bien para él hasta que se enteró que Rin seguía viva.

Len, movido por la ira ordenó secretamente el ataque hacia Berdan y fue Lily quien se encargó de llevar a cabo su plan. Esa misma noche el pueblo entero fue destruido a causa de un hechizo de demonios, cuya función era transformar a los corazones más puros en unos oscuros y llenos de odio.

Debido a la magia que poseía, Rin fue la única que no se vio afectada, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para liberar a los habitantes de aquella terrible maldición que los hizo atacarse unos a otros. Muy a su pesar la chica tuvo que teñir nuevamente sus manos de rojo, en esos momentos lo único que pudo hacer fue arrasar con todo a su paso, ya que la gente que sucumbió ante la maldición no tenía salvación.

Por desgracia aquellas almas en pena solo serían liberadas con la muerte.

Finalmente, lo más doloroso para ella fue tener que eliminar a la joven que le había tendido la mano y muy amale mente había cuidado de ella. Rin no quería romper la relación de aquella chica con su Rinto, pero al escuchar el alma atormentada de Lenka no tuvo más opción.

-"Por favor…Rin…acaba de una vez conmigo"-dijo la chica suplicante-"No quiero herirte a ti o a mi Rinto, si yo llegara a herirlo o podría perdonármelo jamás…"-dijo a punto de quebrar en llanto mientras la joven rubia la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa-"Por fa…vor."

La chica apretó sus dientes frustrada consigo misma por no haber podido salvar a nadie y sostuvo con ira su arma, se acercó a la pobre joven que estaba intentando controlase para no atacarla y levanto su espada…

-Dime, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió al tener que matar a tu primita?-le preguntó Lily a Rinto que acababa de comprender aquel relato.

La imagen de su amada Lenka en el suelo y Rin sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada de espaldas a él le vino a la mente percatándose de las lágrimas de dolor en el rostro la joven rubia. Finalmente comprendía la razón por la que aún vivía, ya que en realidad Rin nunca tuvo la intención de matarlo y solo lo dejo noqueado para poder escapar, pero entonces ¿por qué no le explicó nada?

Miró el cuerpo inerte de la joven de cabellos dorados tendida en el piso mientras su hermano aun sostenía su mano y recordó lo que hacía algunos momentos le había susurrado la chica después de atravesarla.

-"Sabes, hubiera deseado poder convivir más contigo y con Lenka, ella de verdad te amaba, conocerlos me hizo realmente muy feliz, por que logre saber lo que tener muy buenos amigos como ustedes"-dijo Rin comenzando a perder las fuerzas y soltándolo.

Rinto se quedó pasmado viéndola caer al suelo mientras aun procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar al tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía. Aun en el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba logró oír sus últimas palabras.

-"Por favor…perdónenme los 3"-dijo difícilmente tosiendo sangre-"mi intención…no era…herir…los."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Rinto mientras seguía sin poder moverse. La había asesinado. Se preguntó cómo fue que las cosas terminaron de esa manera y volviendo a ver en su mente la imagen de ella cayendo al suelo como si desde el inicio ella hubiera planeado morir asesinada por él, pues aunque parecía que se enfrentaría a Rinto al final dejo su espada caer.

¿Cómo pudo una chica que solo deseaba proteger a los que quería, terminar de manera tan trágica asesinada por una ira mal infundada?

-¡Ya es suficiente!-grito Rei al liberarse de las ataduras.

-Je, pero si todavía me falta una historia, la tuya Ier.-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-No debiste haber dicho nada-dijo atacándola de manera tan sorpresiva que la mujer de ojos azules no tuvo tiempo no de moverse y fue atravesada por la espada de Rei.

El chico estaba tan enfurecido que no solo atravesó a Lily desgarrándole el corazón sino que la apuñalo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente Len y Rinto tuvieron que detenerlo pues en esos momentos parecía haber perdido por completo la cordura. Se escuchó una irritante risa en el ambiente y detrás de ellos el cadáver de Rin comenzó a levantarse riendo retorcidamente.

-Humanos tontos, ¿Acaso creyeron que me matarían tan fácilmente?-dijo Rin mirándolos con sus ojos que cambiaron por un segundo a color dorado y luego volvieron a la normalidad.-Soy un demonio que ha vivido por más de 200 años, para continuar existiendo basta con poseer otro cuerpo y ya está-rio de nuevo-Ah, justo como pensaba, este cuerpo es el que mejor me va-dijo Lily después de tener por completo el control del cuerpo de Rin.

Los chicos la miraron con odio comprendiendo que esa ya no era la Rin que ellos conocían, sino un simple lobo metido en piel de oveja.

-¡Maldita bruja te voy a…

-¡Oigan que es lo que está sucediendo allá!-grito un guardia interrumpiendo a Rei mientras se acercaba con otros 5.

-¡Guardias, esos 3 chicos estaban intentando asesinarme, elimínenlos!-gritó Lily.

Los hombres reconocieron de inmediato a su antigua guardiana y junto con más guardia que acababan de llegar se dispusieron a arrestar a los chicos. Len reconoció la situación en la que estaban e instantáneamente se arrancó del cuello el dije con el sello del país que tenía.

-¡Hechizo de transportación!-dijo mientras él y los otros dos chicos desaparecían con una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Búsquenlos!-ordenó Lily con enojo-¡Quiero que los encuentren y acaben con ellos de inmediato!

Los chicos aparecieron en un pequeño claro de bosque cerca de un lago iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó Rinto extrañado al ver el cambio de panorama.

-Un hechizo de transportación-dijo Len mostrándole el dije partido en dos-Es una medida de seguridad que el parlamento le otorga a los guardianes y protectores para que escapen de un peligro inminente. Rin lo uso para escapar de mí-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Tú lo sabias todo, verdad?-le preguntó enojado Rinto a Rei.

-No tiene caso hablar de nada-dijo desviando su mirada con tristeza.

-¡Si hubieras dicho algo!-le reprochó Len jalándolo de sus ropas.

-¡Eran ustedes los que la querían ver muerta!-gritó enfadado liberándose bruscamente-¡Si tan solo la hubieran escuchado! ¡Si tan solo la hubieran visto llorar! ¡Pero su odio y sed de venganza los cegaron y miren que fue lo que sucedió! ¡Es su culpa que ella este muerta!-les reprochó comenzando a tranquilizarse-Ella solo quería…y por culpa de ustedes la perdí por segunda vez y esta vez para siempre-dijo entre lágrimas cayendo al suelo de rodillas-Yo solo quería ver la sonreír…pero no en esa situación.

-Tú ya la conocías ¿No es así?-dijo Len acercándose luego de calmarse un poco. Por su mente paso la imagen de su hermana sentada de espaldas al muro del castillo-No me digas que tú…-dijo con algo de sorpresa.

-La conocí hace 3 años, yo vivía en Renolia-dijo Rei poniéndose de pie con tristeza y comenzando a recordar.

Un niño de 10 años pasaba cerca del castillo mirando con tristeza un dije de una rosa entre sus manos, aquel niño iba cabizbajo sumido en sus pensamientos y tropezó dejando caer el collar, que reboto pasando del otro lado del muro del castillo atravez de una apertura con forma de ladrillo. Rei estiro su mano intentando alcanzar el collar.

-"Esto es lo que buscas"-dijo una suave voz poniendo el collar en su mano que desesperadamente intentaba alcanzar.

-"Si, muchas gracias"-dijo Rei sacando su brazo.

-"No hay problema, ese collar debe ser muy importante para ti como para que intentaras recuperarlo de esta manera, pudiste haberte metido en problemas, tienes suerte de que nadie además de mi lo encontrara, pero te más cuidado para la próxima"-dijo la chica del otro lado del muro.

-"Lo siento mucho…emm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-le preguntó algo avergonzado.

-"Mi nombre es Rin y soy la guardiana de esta ciudad"-dijo algo alegre-"¿Y tú?"-le preguntó sentándose de espaldas al muro.

-"Mi nombre… es Ier"

-No sé por qué no le dije mi verdadero nombre-dijo Rei con tristeza recordándolo todo-Tal vez fue porque cuando la conociera quería presentarme ante ella adecuadamente y como si fuera un juego le dije mi nombre al revés e iba a visitarla todos los días al atardecer, al principio siempre se escuchaba triste, pero a medida que nuestra conversación avanzaba parecía ponerse de buen humor. Solo la había visto una vez mientras la llevaban al castillo como la nueva guardiana, así que me la imaginaba sonriendo y platicando del otro lado del muro. Hablábamos de muchas cosas y yo solía contarle como era exactamente cada punto de la ciudad, ya que ella no podía salir.

Rei miró directamente a Len que se encontraba frente a él.

-Me hablaba mucho de su querido hermano mayor y la escuchaba reír mientras me contaba relatos sobre ti, de cómo la cuidabas tras la muerte de sus padres y como fueron separados.-dijo dirigiéndose al joven.

-"Si extrañas tanto a tu hermano ¿Por qué no renuncias a ser guardiana?"-le preguntó el niño de espaldas a la pared.

-"No es tan fácil y tampoco sería justo"-respondió la chica pegada a la pared del otro lado-"La mayoría de los guardianes actualmente no lo son porque lo deseen, así como nosotros pudimos vivir paz gracias a ellos, debemos hacer también nuestra parte del trabajo, para poder conservar la tranquilidad en la ciudad que nos fue asignada, renunciar a ser guardiana sería muy egoísta de mi parte considerando que nadie más podría proteger esta ciudad y no puedo hacer eso, no solo por los otros guardianes, sino por mí misma, si tengo el poder para ver prosperar a esta ciudad entonces aceptare mi cargo. Estoy segura de que mi hermano me entendería."

-"Pero aun así…

-"No te preocupes, no estoy triste, porque te tengo a ti que eres como mi hermanito"-dijo la joven con alegría.

El collar de la rosa que Rei siempre tenía consigo, le había pertenecido a la ella chica que le había robado el corazón y era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella, pues la pelinegra de ojos dorados se lo había regalado hacia 4 meses como promesa de que algún día se volverían a ver. Por alguna razón Rin le recordaba un poco a ella, su forma de hablar y comportarse, le llamaba mucho la atención ya que no todos los guardianes solía ser tan gentiles y bondadosos como lo era ella.

-"Si, tú también eres como mi hermana, solo quisiera poder conocerte en verdad"

-"Lo harás, ya lo veras, me hare más fuerte y llegara el día en el que pueda cruzar estas bardas"-ella sonrió-"Y ese día saldré a pasear contigo como mi hermanito, te lo prometo"

-Pero después de eso nos mudamos y no pude despedirme de ella.

Len recordó que a diario veía a su hermana sentada cerca de espaldas al muro al atardecer, un día decidió preguntarle a Rin la razón de que siempre estuviera ahí a la misma hora, y ella le contestó que estaba esperando a su amigo Ier.

-Cuando finalmente pude volver a Renolia, me dijeron que la guardiana había muerto y su hermano estaba tomando ahora su cargo. Me resigne a la idea de que jamás la iba a volver a ver y por eso me sorprendió encontrarla en Schubert, la seguí solo para comprobar que en verdad era ella, fue por eso que desde el primer momento la ayudé. Cuando escuche lo de los asesinatos no lo podía creer, y la orille a que me dijera toda la verdad, pero jamás me imagine las tristes cosas que me revelaría.

Bajo la débil lluvia Rin le acababa de explica toda la situación a Rei, dejándolo impactado al haber escuchado por todo lo que la chica tuvo que pasar.

-"Tal vez si les explicas"-dijo Rei sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-"Ya es demasiado tarde para eso"-dijo con algo de tristeza.

La chica alzó la vista al cielo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

-"Ellos no deben enterarse de la verdad. Por mi está bien que Rinto piense que soy una despreciable asesina, mientras se aferre a su odio y deseo de matarme será capaz de salir adelante. Haberle explicado lo que realmente sucedió a la larga solo lo hubiera herido más, si yo me quedaba con él, no sería capaz de ayudarlo a superar el vacío que la muerte de Lenka dejo, en especial por que el cariño que ellos dos se tenían era más que un simple lazo de primos, sé muy bien lo que significa perder a alguien querido. Para detener a mi hermano, tarde o temprano habría tenido que actuar y separarme de Rinto, entonces su situación solo habría empeorado, por esa razón me hice pasar por la villana, si remplazo todos sus sentimientos por odio entonces no se sentirá triste cuando algo me pase."

-Eso fue lo que ella dijo-se dirigió Rei a Rinto-Ella no quería que ustedes se enteraran y por eso decidió actuar por su cuenta haciéndose pasar por la mala, y ya que me era imposible detenerla, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla.

-"Entonces ¿qué hay de tu hermano?"-le pregunto el pelinegro.

-"Lo enfrentare"-dijo decidida-"No quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma, pero ya a estas alturas tendré que encargarme de él. Aun que dudo ser capaz de herirlo, tal vez ni siquiera pueda hacer nada en su contra, por eso es que primero me encargare de la mujer que lo acompaña. Asesine a Miku sabiendo cuan enamorado estaba Len de ella. Pensaba explicarle todo y la mate estando consiente que mi hermano podía seguir odiándome, pero ya en esta situación no quiero que él tenga arrepentimientos, es por eso que no debe saber la verdad, ni él ni Rinto. Si es por ellos dos, yo seré la malvada de esta historia, todo esto no es más que un triste cuento que ya está llegado a su final"-sonrió con amargura.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te ayudare"-salto del árbol Rei-"te ayudare a cumplir tu meta"

-Con tal de protegerlos, con tal de evitarles dolor y tristeza ella se convirtió en la villana de esta estúpida historia-dijo algo irritado.

Por unos momentos todo estuvo quieto y cada uno de los chicos se lamentaba en silencio el haberla perdido sin poder hacer nada. Aquel que contemplo su primera sonrisa y la vio crecer, miraba ahora sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su hermana. El joven saco de su bolsillo un hermoso cuarzo de color azul y lo contempló con tristeza.

-"Te gusta"-le preguntó la Rin de sus recuerdos después de haberle entregado el cuarzo.

-"Si, es muy bonito"-le respondió el con una sonrisa, no entendía muy bien porque su hermanita le entregara aquel objeto, pero cualquier cosa que le diera Rin era muy bien recibida.

-"Se dice que los cuarzos de color azul absorben el llanto y la tristeza, así que cuando te sientas mal cierra los ojos con el cuarzo en las manos y veras que te sentirás mucho más aliviado"-le dijo su hermanita sonriente.

-"No creo que lo necesite, porque mientras te tenga a ti no estaré triste."

La joven amplio su sonrisa.

-"Ya veo… entonces te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado Len"-dijo abrazándolo.

-Mentirosa-dijo apretado fuertemente el cuarzo en su mano mientras se aguataba las ganas de llorar-Tú lo prometiste…

-"Vamos Len, sonríe"-la animo la rubia de sus recuerdos.

-Lo siento mucho Rin-susurró con tristeza para sí mismo después de aquel recuerdo-Pero ni siquiera este cuarzo podrá borrar el dolor y la tristeza que siento en estos momentos.

Había sido realmente un estúpido al perderla de esa manera, todo el tiempo ella siempre quiso protegerlo de Miku y él simplemente se concentró en su prometida alejándose cada vez mas de su hermanita, ni siquiera se enteró de que en algún momento la habían envenenado.

Lo cierto era que Len siempre estuvo enamorado de Rin, pero creyó que si ella le correspondía era simplemente para no herirlo, de ninguna manera quería eso y mucho menos hacerla cómplice de su pecado al desencadenar ese sentimiento prohibido, fue por eso que decidió enamorarse de Miku, con ella podía olvidar lo que sentía por su hermana y no se dio cuenta de que eso solo lastimaba a la pobre rubia.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento de su hermanita hacia él era sincero, Rin estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos como fuera necesario solo por él, lo único que ella quería era verlo feliz sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

Y por esa misma razón él jamás debía enterarse de la verdad, Rin debía permanecer en sus recuerdos como la asesina de su amada Miku, pero aun así solo quería que su hermano la perdonara y no se sintiera mal tras su muerte.

Pero ahora que Len sabe la verdad, el deseo de Rin de que su hermano no lamente su perdida había sido completamente en vano e incluso Rei no pudo hacer nada para cumplir la de la joven ya que al final fue Lily quien les revelo toda la verdad.

Rinto observaba bajo un árbol, con la mirada perdida, el amplio y oscuro cielo vislumbrando por un segundo una estrella fugaz que le trajo a la mente un nostálgico recuerdo de cuando él, Rin y Lenka mirando el cielo vieron cielo una estrella fugaz.

-"Dime, dime"-dijo entusiasmada Lenka-"¿Tú que deseo pedirías?"-le pregunto a su primo.

-"¿Deseo? No tengo ninguno, además las estrellas fugaces no conceden deseos"-Le respondió Rinto recostado sobre el césped mirando el cielo.

-"Pero si lo hicieran yo desearía poder quedarme con ustedes por siempre"-dijo Rin recostándose con alegría a lado de Lenka -"Es divertido estar en este lugar" –volteo a ver a la rubia a su lado-"¿Tu que pedirías Lenka?"- le pregunto a la chica.

La rubia de largos cabellos volteo a ver a su primo que tenía los ojos cerrados y este los abrió al sentir la mirada de la joven quien al ínstate se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Es un secreto"-esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ojala las estrellas concedieran deseos, entonces desearía volver a los viejos tiempos-dijo chico con tristeza aquel que había asesinado a quien llego a considerar parte de su familia ahora solo podía ver el oscuro cielo y solo eso.

Y finalmente el chico que la perdió dos veces sin poder salvarla de su trágico destino.

-Lo que hubiera dado…lo que hubiera hecho por verte feliz tan si quiera una vez, que me llamaras "hermanito" y platicaras conmigo de frente como lo hacías cuando ese muro nos dividía, pero al final, fui quien menos pudo convivir contigo… Lamento o haber podido hacer nada.

-Aún podemos hacer algo por mi hermana-dijo firme Len-Mientras ese demonio posea su cuerpo su alma no podrá hallar descanso, debemos eliminar a Lily para liberar el alma de Rin.

-Para eso tendremos que asesinar a Rin de nuevo, y aunque sabemos que no es ella, va a ser muy difícil enfrentarla.-dijo Rei.

-Pero justo ahora es lo único que podemos hacer por ella-dijo Rinto poniéndose de pie.

-No podemos dejar que Lily gobierne la ciudad que mi hermana tanto quiso proteger-respondió decidido-No dejara que su muerte sea en vano y menos que ese demonio mache su nombre.


	5. El consejo

**Capítulo 5: El Consejo**

-En la tierra donde los polvos bailan

Un niño siembra como de costumbre

Creyendo que él puede escuchar el canto de la alondra

Declarando algún día la caída del amanecer más allá de las nubes…

El pasado que dejo en alguna parte

Una voz que lo llama en un sueño repetido

Todas las mañanas el siembra para buscar el origen infinito

Los arboles alzándose hacia el cielo

Y una voz familiar pregunta

"¿Todavía te encuentras perdido en ese sueño?"

Cerrando su mente

Él está esperando por una gentil luz adormecida

Se mantiene soñando

Sin saber cómo es el mundo exterior más allá de las nubes…

…

La chica que cantaba sola en la oscuridad recibió la visita de una poderosa hechicera, que le ofreció concederle un deseo, cualquiera que fuera, pero la joven no desea para si misma, desea para alguien más.

…

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?-le preguntó Luka a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el suelo frente a ella.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir con tristeza pero se detuvo-No tengo ningún deseo que tú puedas conceder.

La mujer de cabellera rosa dio un breve suspiro y luego se sentó en el suelo con tristeza sin decir nada, mientras seguía observando a la chica.

-No me queda mucho tiempo ¿No es verdad? Pronto yo voy a desaparecer…para siempre-dijo con voz quebrada Rin.

-Tanto en este, como en los otros mundos…o incluso universos, existen 3 tipos de esencias-comenzó a explicarle la hechicera-Las almas son las existencias normales de la personas, estas al morir renacen con otro cuerpo y bajo otro nombre, pero siguen siendo las mismas almas. Las animas son muy similares a las almas, solo que a diferencia de estas ellas son eternas, mientras que eventualmente el alma puede desaparecer, el ánima no, ya que como es un alma creada no es posible destruirla, siempre renacerá una y otra vez. Por ultimo están las Anís, que son un tipo de alma que solo existe una vez y desaparece para siempre y eso…

-Y eso es lo que yo soy. ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Rin a la bruja.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que tú eres, un alma que solo vive una vez-le dijo Luka.

-Estas aquí para concederme un deseo ¿Cierto? Pero, tú no eres…estoy segura que hay deseos que ni siquiera tú puedes conceder, y siendo ese el caso, solo hay una cosa que te quiero pedir. Cuando todo esto termine ¿podrías…

Fuera cual fuera el deseo que Rin pidió, sin duda dejó muy sorprendida a la hechicera, que después de eso esbozó una sonrisa dándose cuenta de lo triste que debió haber sido para aquella chica lo que vivió en la única vida que tenía y que el deseo que pedía lo hizo pensando en la mejor forma de que ni siquiera la misma Luka se viera afectada, ya que se dio cuenta que ella no era de ese tiempo y su deseo podría afectarle también a ella.

La hechicera miraba atravez de una ilusión como Rei y los chicos se dirigían hacia Renolia dispuestos a enfrentar a Lily.

-Esos tres, tienen un largo camino por recorrer-susurró Luka.

-Te encontré-dijo un joven de largos cabellos morados parado aun lado de ella en la rama que estaba sentada.

-Oh, eres tu Gakupo-dijo Luka volteándola a ver.

La joven pelimorado se sentó a lado de la seria hechicera.

-Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte Luka, me dejaste solo en Linou y no es muy divertido.

-Lo lamento-dijo sin ninguna expresión-Pero tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes en esta línea temporal.

-Je, por lo visto encontraste algo interesante. Es sobre aquella guardiana de la historia ¿No es verdad?

-Te has preguntado alguna vez ¿cuál es el motivo por el cual vivimos?

El joven la miró con algo de sorpresa mientras Luka no mostraba expresión alguna, pero era algo muy normal, entre ellos a pesar de ser muy buenos amigos no había mucha platica, pero aun así la compañía del otro se les hacía muy reconfortante, ella solía ser más silenciosa e inexpresiva que él.

Ambos hechiceros son de ese mudo, pero de un tiempo distinto en el que se solía contar cosas acerca de la tragedia sucedida en Renolia y de la guardiana que lo provoco, a Luka por supuesto le dio curiosidad aquella vieja leyenda y quiso comprobar por si misma todo aquello que se contaba sobre dicha joven que provoco tanta destrucción.

-Esa joven me dijo que el motivo de su existencia era hacer felices a esos tres chicos, pero esa meta, ya no existe porque ya está muerta, se dio cuenta que hay deseos que ni nosotros podemos conceder, pudo haber deseado su vida de vuelta o volver al pasado para cambiar todo lo sucedido, e incluso que su existencia fuera más que una simple vida, pero en lugar de eso ella…

-La magia existe para hacer feliz a la gente, ese es el motivo por el cual concedemos deseos, vivimos para darle la alegría a las personas para así lograr cumplir nuestro objetivo, es así de simple y sencillo-dijo Gakupo.

-Viajamos entre distintos mundos y tiempos concediendo deseos a las personas con las que nos encontremos, para así darles un poco de felicidad que no pudieron disfrutar, es así de simple y sencillo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál fue el deseo de la famosa guardiana de Renolia?-Le preguntó Gakupo a Luka.

-Ah, eso…pronto lo veras-dijo muy calmada.

Rei se acercó a Len y Rinto, que miraban desde lo alto de un barranco la que sucedía en la ciudad de Bellimer, en donde había muchos guardias vigilando por todas partes.

-Parece que nos están buscando, tomara más de lo esperado llegar a Renolia-dijo él.

-Era de esperarse, después de todo Lily no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras nosotros andamos por aquí-dijo Len-Que seamos atrapados es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Entonces lo más recomendable es no atravesar las ciudades e ir escondidos por los bosques-dijo Rinto.

-No, esa no es una buena idea, cruzar los bosques es más peligroso que ir por las ciudades, ya que los demonios que ahí habitan están controlados por Lily-le comentó Len.

-¿Controlados?-reacciono Rinto extrañado.

El pelinegro recordó que alguna vez leyó libros acerca de los demonios, este contenía datos de los tipos que había y la clasificación general de ellos, además de información especial sobre las habilidades de cada tipo.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Rei algo pensativo-Quizás no lo sepas Rinto, pero hasta en los demonios se tienen clasificaciones, no estoy muy al tanto de los tipos que hay, pero sin lugar a dudas los demonios como Lily no son muy comunes, ella debe ser una clasificación B ¿Cierto?-le preguntó a Len.

-Me temo que estas en lo cierto-contesto él dirigiéndose a Rinto-Los demonios tipo B, pueden leer la mente y los corazones de las personas, apoderarse de ellos e incluso controlar demonios de nivel inferior.

-Es por eso que ella supo la relación que cada uno de nosotros tenía con Rin-dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro.

Rinto comprendió rápidamente de lo que estaban hablando, aunque él no sabía casi nada sobre los demonios lo más lógico era que el protector de un guardián estuviera informado, por lo cual corroborando la información con la de Rei, lo que decían sin lugar a dudas debía ser cierto.

-Aunque si nos infiltramos a las ciudades es posible que seamos atrapados más rápido y en el peor de los casos involucraríamos gente inocente-dijo el chico.

-Lamento admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Rei mirándolo algo enfadado-Lo último que queremos tener ese tipo de problemas.

-Sera algo peligroso, solo espero que podamos lograrlo-dijo en tono afirmativo Len.

-Ya veo, así que tomaran el camino dificil-dijo Luka viéndolos desde una ilusión-Aparte de eso…Sherlyn ¿Cuándo vas a soltarme?

Lirio estaba sentada en la rama del árbol junto con su hermana que la estaba abrazando muy cariñosamente.

En esos momentos, Lily que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Rin se estaba ante el consejo de Renolia, que estaba conformado por siete concejales quienes tenían un poder equivalente al de ella y se encargaban de verificar que la joven hiciera bien su trabajo e incluso hacían diversas labores para ella.

-Entonces dices que el culpable de tu desaparición fue tu propio hermano-dijo el más anciano de los consejeros.

-Así es, cuando yo me entere de que su novia era una traidora la cite al castillo e intente hablar con ella, al verse acorralada intentó asesinarme, pero me defendí y termine por matarla. Cuando mi hermano se dio cuenta intentó vengarse y le ordené a unos guardias encerrarlo hasta que se tranquilizara, como verán solo unas cuantas personas supieron del incidente, debido a que les pedí que guardaran silencio, pues no quería que Len saliera involucrado debido a que se trata de mi hermano, pero él escapó. Lo siguiente fue que regreso para vengarse y me vi obligada a huir-les explicó ella.

-Eso aclara tu repentina desaparición, debido a eso tuvimos que nombrar a tu hermano guardián, ya que por suerte para nosotros él también era apto para ejercer el puesto y no contábamos con guardianes de reserva, se nos hizo más fácil que él ejerciera el puesto en lugar de la segunda opción que era una joven llamada Lenka Kagami-dijo otro de los concejales.

La joven con mirada seria, que estaba parada en el centro de la habitación frente a los miembros del consejo hizo una ligera inclinación.

-Me disculpo por los problemas que cause, todo esto ha sido culpa mía y tomare responsabilidad de mis acciones, por lo que yo misma me hare cargo de mi hermano, lo más probable es que el venga por mí.

-No creo que deba preocuparse por eso señorita Rin-habló el concejal de cabello azul-Justo ahora se ha informado a todas las ciudades y pueblos de Azucena, será cuestión de tiempo que arrestemos a su hermano y los jóvenes que lo acompañan, usted debería quedarse dentro del castillo mientras tanto.

-Los siete concejales estamos de acuerdo-se puso de pie el líder-Sera mejor que usted descanse, después de todo con esas heridas es un milagro que siga viva, por su hermano no se preocupe, hemos puesto guardias por todas entradas del castillo, es imposible que él pueda siquiera acercarse.

-Siendo ese el caso entonces será mejor que acate sus órdenes-dijo dándose media vuelta-o mejor debería hacerme cargo de todo yo sola.

En ese instante los ojos azules de Rin cambiaron a color dorado y a sus espaldas los miembros del consejo estaban siendo asesinados por demonios que Lily estaba controlando.

-Es una verdadera lástima, esta era una linda ciudad, pero tendré que destruirla junto con todos sus habitantes-dio una vuelta dejando alzar un tanto el largo y hermoso vestido azul que traía puesto sonriente-dejemos que la oscuridad y los demonios inunden por completo esta ciudad.

En esos momentos los chicos corrían a toda prisa por el oscuro bosque por el bosque hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó Rei a Len mientras corría detrás de él.

-¿Alguna vez escucharon sobre Lily Relic?-dijo el joven ruio que iba a la delantera.

-Sí, he escuchado de ella, era la hija del dueño de una pastelería, era muy linda y bonita-dijo Rei-Pero solía atraer a los demonios debido a sus ojos dorados, según se las personas de ojos dorados son capaces de remover las barreras creadas por los guardianes, aun que lo hacen inconscientemente, su magia inestable interfiere con estas.

-Exactamente. Esa joven vivía pacíficamente en Renolia, por lo que los demonios atraídos por ella lograban entrar fácilmente a la ciudad, cuando sucedió el incidente de la capital la guardiana Meiko salió muy mal herida debido a la interferencia indirecta de esa joven y ella fue desterrada de la ciudad cuando solo tenía 17 años de edad, toda su familia murió en el incidente y ella quedo muy mal herida, pero aun así el consejo no le tuvo compasión y la abandonaron en el bosque a su suerte-Completó Len.

-¡¿El consejo hizo eso?!-reaccionó Rinto con sorpresa.

-Es obvio que no lo sepas, ya que este fue una noticia exclusiva de Renolia y los ciudadanos estuvieron de acuerdo en no hablar sobre esa chica. "Todo fue por el bien de nuestra ciudad, el bienestar de la mayoría requiere el sacrificio de algunos pocos" Eso fue lo que el consejo dijo-comentó Rei con tristeza.

-Así que el consejo eh, ya veo por qué mi hermanita no confiaba en ellos.

-¿Nadie hizo nada? ¿Ni siquiera la guardiana?-preguntó intrigado Rinto mientras la seguía el paso a los otros dos chicos.

-Por supuesto que la guardiana no hizo nada, Meiko no era del tipo que se interesaba por las demás personas, según el consejo ella no estaba enterada de nada, pero esa chica para empezar ni siquiera quería ser una guardiana a pesar de que tenía un gran poder mágico-dijo con algo de enojo Rei-Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para dejar su puesto, era una egoísta, enojona, se desquitaba con cualquier otra persona y era una engreída, por eso me sorprendió mucho conocer a Rin, era muy diferente a Meiko, a pesar de que ella tampoco quería ser guardiana era mucho más cálida que aquella guardiana-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras la recordaba.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de la señorita Meiko?-le preguntó Len.

-Oh, es porque ella era mi prima. Mi padre quería que yo fuera su protector, es por eso que se mucho sobre el sistema de los guardianes-respondió el.

-¿Entonces, que fue lo que pasó con esa joven llamada Lily?-le preguntó Rinto a Len.

-Ah, sí, mi hermana investigó algo sobre esa chica, por lo visto tenía una amiga llamada Teto.

Tanto Rinto como Rei voltearon a ver a Len con sorpresa. En ese momento un demonio de nivel H los atacó por el frente, pero Len fue mucho más rápido y lo cortó por la mitad dándose cuenta de que más demonios bloqueaban su camino hacia Renolia.

-La razón por la que los demonios tipo B no son muy comunes es que ellos no necesitan alimentarse de almas humanas para sobrevivir, solo toman su miedo y sus preocupaciones, a decir verdad no son muy peligrosos ya que no atacan a las personas pero si son muy fuertes contrincantes-dijo Len mientras esquivaba y atacaba a los demonios que se metían en su camino.

-Además de que según las estadísticas son muy pocos-completó Rei avanzando con rapidez entre los demonios atacándolos con su espada.

-Precisamente la Lily que era la amiga de Teto es esa Lily, quien iba a pensar que un demonio y una humana se hicieran tan buenas amigas, entonces imagínense que fue lo que ella pensó cuando encontró a Lily cerca de morir en el bosque-dijo Len.

-Venganza-dijo firme Rinto-Destruir la ciudad que condenó a su amiga a la muerte, pero como los demonios no pueden cruzar la barrera tuvo que usar un disfraz, así que tomo el cuerpo de Lily ¿No es así?

-Sí, solo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, con el cuerpo de Rin destruir a Renolia será mucho más fácil ya que los guardias reales e incluso demonios están a su completa disposición y deshacerse del consejo no creo que le represente un problema-dijo Len.

-Esa es precisamente la razón por la que debemos detenerla, mientras posea el cuerpo de Rin, mancha con sus acciones su nombre, no podemos dejar que actúe-dijo con algo de enojo Rei librándose de los demonios frente a él.

Finalmente lograron cruzar el oscuro bosque llegando a una colina cercana a Renolia, pero todo lo que vieron fue a la ciudad ardiendo en llamas y llena de caos debido a los demonios.

-Parece que ha iniciado-dijo Len.


	6. La hechicera del tiempo

**Capitulo 6: La hechicera del tiempo.**

La pelirosa estaba parada frente a aquella antigua tumba, era hecha de mármol con el nombre gravado en una placa de metal.

La hechicera suspiro, viniéndole a la mente un recuerdo de cuando ella era una niña.

Había un señor de cabellos dorados que todos los días visitaba esa tumba para limpiarla, aquella tumba siempre estaba en mal estado, otras personas a menudo la dañaban, en cambio aquel rubio se esforzaba en repararla, simplemente no entendía la razón de que aquel rubio visitara aquella tumba que estaba clasificado como prohibida, el señor la limpiaba tras lo cual hablaba como si estuviera platicando con la persona que estaba enterrada en ese lugar.

El señor tenía algo raro que en ese entonces la pequeña pelirosa no sabia identificar y varias veces lo había oído cantando una canción, finalmente un día decidió acercarse, le daba mucha curiosidad la canción que el rubio cantaba.

-"Es muy hermosa"-dijo la niña-"la canción que usted canta… ¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Flowers on the moon"-dijo al señor con la voz algo cansada.

Era un adulto de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos color zafiro.

-"Ya veo… ¿Esta tumba le pertenece a algún familiar suyo?"-le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-"Algo así, no se trata de un familiar de sangre, pero era una persona que llegue a considerar como mi hermana"-dijo el rubio.

-"¿Qué hay de la canción? ¿Dónde la aprendió?"

-"Ella la cantaba"-sonrió con tristeza-"Esa canción era su favorita por que decía que al final de la canción el chico y la chica se encontraban volviéndose amigos".

-"La chica que esta enterrada… ¿Cuál es su nombre? Escuche que esta era la tumba de una mujer que anteriormente destruyo Renolia, dijeron que era una persona muy mala y a la que todos odiaban, se me hizo raro ver que usted a diario limpiaba su tumba, por lo que creí que se trataba de un familiar suyo".

-"Para toda la gente, ella hizo algo imperdonable, sin embargo solo dos personas sabemos la verdad de lo que sucedió. Ella realmente no era mala, solo que las circunstancias la obligaron a actuar de la forma en que lo hizo con tal de proteger a los que quería y al final las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba".

-"¿Qué fue lo que la hizo actuar de esa manera?"

-"Esa es una larga historia ¿Te gustaría escucharla?"

-"No veo por que no"-sonrió la pequeña Luka.

-"Muy bien, ¿Por donde podría comenzar? Quizás…"

-Kagami Rinto-leyó Gakupo en voz alta el nombre de la tumba frente a la hechicera.

-Él era una buena persona y ahora que tengo la magia suficiente intentare cumplir lo que el quería-dijo dándose la media vuelta.

-Tu intervención puede hacer que nuestro presente cambie-le dijo Gakupo sin voltear a verla mientras ambas estaban de espaldas.

-En ese caso correré el riesgo-dijo la hechicera decidida.

…

La pequeña Rin de 12 años de edad iba caminando tranquilamente con las compras de la semana y algunas otras cosas, era algo realmente pesado, por lo que en una pequeña perdida de equilibrio casi cae al suelo de no haber sido por Luka, quien alcanzo a sostenerla.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto algo preocupada.

-Si, muchas gracias-le sonrió la pequeña.

-Parece muy pesado, por favor déjame ayudarte-le ofreció la joven hechicera.

-No, no es necesario que usted…

-Insisto-dijo tomando una de las bolsas que la rubia llevaba-Seria una pena que ocurriera algo con todo esto.

La pequeña lo pensó un poco, sabia que no debía confiar en extraños, pero aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza.

-Esta bien-le sonrió.

Una vez en la pequeña casa Rin invito a Lenka a pasar.

-¿A caso vives tu sola en este lugar?-le pregunto la pelirosada tomando asiento mientras la rubia le ofrecía algo de té.

-No, vivo con mi hermano mayor, mis padres murieron hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Lamento haber preguntado y hacerte recordar algo triste.

-Pero no estoy triste-dijo esbozando una linda sonrisa-Aun si en a escuela me molestan o las cosas se tornan difíciles, estoy feliz siempre y cuando tenga a mi hermano mayor conmigo, mientras este con él no me hace falta nada más.

-Vaya, debes amar mucho a tu hermano.

-Si, es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y haría lo que fuera por él.

-¿Lo que fuera?

-Por supuesto, después de todo él es la única persona que me queda en este mundo, no se lo que haría si algo le llegara a pasar.

-Ya veo-dijo con algo de tristeza Luka.

La puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió dejando ver aun rubio algo cansado entrando, en menos de 5 segundos el chico fue a parar al suelo de sentón debido a la tacleada que pretendía ser un abrazo por parte de su hermanita menor.

-Rin-dijo con algo de sorpresa que ya era muy habitual.

-Bienvenido a casa Len-dijo despegándose de él.

-¿Cómo te fue el trabajo? ¿Estas cansado? ¿Qué quieres de comer?

-Si, también me alegro de verte Rin-dijo acariciando su cabeza-No te preocupes tanto, solo hace como diez horas que no nos vemos.

-Sigue siendo mucho tiempo-le replicó la rubia ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Realmente eso crees?-le pregunto-Últimamente parece que tienes miedo de separarte de mi.

-Es que me da miedo que salgas y al regresar ya no pueda verte.

-Ya te dije que no me va a suceder nada Rin, ya no te preocupes.

-Ah, Len, mira te quiero presentar a…

Pero al voltear a la sala ya no había nadie lo cual extraño a Rin.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto el rubio notando su expresión desconcertada.

-No, nada, olvídalo… ¿Qué quieres comer? Hoy es tu cumpleaños a si que pide lo que quieras.

-Mmm…-se quedo pensando seriamente en la frase de su hermanita y luego sacudió la cabeza bruscamente lo cual sorprendió a la pequeña rubia-¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo? Hace mucho que tú y yo no salimos.

-Que buena idea, tengamos una cita de hermanos-dijo en tono muy alegre.

Luka estaba parada de bajo de un árbol.

-Me parece imposible que haya sido esa chica quien causo tanta destrucción en Renolia, después de todo Rinto tenia razón-susurró la hechicera-Un alma creada que no puede desaparecer… y encontró a su media naranja en alguien cuyo destino es trágico-suspiro.

Tanto Luka como Gakupo son hechiceros muy poderosos que viajan entre mundos concediendo deseos, sin embargo hay deseos que ni siquiera ellos pueden conceder, revivir a una persona es imposible y mucho menos si su alma es una Anís.

Cuando Rinto le conto a la pequeña pelirosada la verdad de la destrucción de Renolia comprendió la razón por la cual los ciudadanos a menudo profanaban la tumba de la pobre joven, el rubio deseaba que de alguna manera Rin se hubiera salvado, su perdida les afecto mucho a los tres jóvenes, pero quien lo tomo peor fue Len quien termino suicidándose.

Pero ya ni siquiera en otra vida tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse con Rin, por que su existencia era solo una vez y el resto de la eternidad Len renacería en distintos mundos condenado a estar solo por toda la eternidad sin poder jamás reencontrarse con su amada.

La hechicera quería hacer algo por la pobre chica y para conocerla un poco mejor decidió investigar de su pasado. Tanto ella como Gakupo debían de juzgar bien a la persona antes de concederle un deseo y viendo sobre su vida fue que Luka decidió concederle cualquier deseo a Rin.

Si la rubia pedía renacer de nuevo la hechicera podía hacer que por parte de ese deseo su existencia fuera mas que una triste vida, ella pudo haber deseado ser un alma que renaciera constantemente a lado de su amado y sin embargo tiro todo por la borda para reparar un poco del daño que le hizo a Rinto y también un poco del daño hecho en Renolia.

Rin lo sabía, su deseo también podía afectarle a Luka, por que ella era una hechicera del futuro, así que su deseo no debía romper el destino predeterminado.

-¿Estas segura que ese es tu deseo?-le dijo la hechicera aceptando la esfera de luz que la rubia estaba entregándole.

-Estoy completamente segura… si yo no puede tener una vida feliz en este mundo… y en este tiempo… al menos quiero que ella pueda ser feliz con la persona que ama.

-Tal vez debiste ser un poco mas egoísta… hasta el último momento dejas tu propia felicidad y bienestar de lado ¿No crees que tú también mereces algo de alegría?

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? Yo fui muy feliz mientras vivía… por que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Len… aun si las cosas-la joven comenzó a derramar lagrimas-Aun si las cosas no resultaron como esperaba y Len termino por odiarme… yo… yo en verdad fui feliz, me dolió mucho la forma en que las cosas terminaron y solo espero que ahora que todo su odio hacia mi desapareció puede encontrar la alegría con alguien que de verdad se merezca estar a su lado-dijo con el corazón roto limpiándose las lagrimas.

Lo que dijo era verdad, pero le dolía, muy en el fondo le dolía tener que ser la villana del cuento, le hería que Len la recordara como la asesina de su amada, pero todo fue para protegerlo, para que él no saliera lastimado y para que no sufriera tanto como ella.

Hubiera sido mejor odiarlo… intento de verdad odiarlo, intento lastimarlo pero simple y sencillamente no podía dañarlo por lo mucho que lo amaba así que al final se rindió a sus sentimientos y decidió ahorrarle su dolor.

Rin no sabia que su querido hermano ya se había enterado de toda la verdad o tal vez su deseo hubiera sido otro, pero todo eso ya no importaba, pronto su alma iba a desaparecer para siempre… y la rubia esperaba que eso fuera pronto para que así ya no sienta ningún dolor taladrando su pecho, para no estar consiente de cuanto tiempo pasaba ya que en el vacio en el que se encontraba y en su mundo el tiempo transcurría diferente, para no recordar que Len ya podía estar amando a otra y para que toda su existencia sea olvidada.

-Luka… tengo un favor que pedirte-le dijo la chica rubia algo cabizbaja.

-¿De que se trata?

-No se de que forma estén resultando las cosas, pero no quiero que Renolia quede desprotegida si mi hermano decide marcharse del lugar… toda la magia que tengo… quiero que se la entregues a Rinto, puede que esto si sea un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero si sucede algo con Len quiero que sea Rinto quien tome su lugar como guardián de Renolia… claro, si es que él esta de acuerdo con ello… si no es así y Len decide seguir como el guardián entonces entrégale a él mi magia, así no tendrá que estar encerrado en el castillo como lo estuve yo.

…

Una chica rubia despierta debajo de un manzano muy cerca de un lago. Algo desubicada se acerca al lago mirando su reflejo a través del agua, sus cabellos son largos y ondulados, su cuerpo esta un poco desarrollado, parece una chica de 16 años, sus ojos son de un extraño color grisáceo. Esta claro que ese no es su cuerpo.

-Vaya, veo que ya despertaste-dijo la voz de una mujer detrás de ella.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto a la mujer de cabellos rosados que estaba parada frente a ella con extrañas ropas.

-Megurine Luka, la hechicera del tiempo.

-Tal vez usted podría explicarme donde estoy y que hago en este lugar

-¿No lo reconoces? Estamos afuera de las ruinas de Berdan-le aclaro la enigmática mujer.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Yo…-un dolor punzante atacó su cabeza.

-Tranquila, es algo natural, tu alma aun esta adecuándose a ese cuerpo, esto será continua al menos durante las primeras 24 horas, deberías descansar y tomar una siesta, y no te preocupes, para el final del plazo todos tus recuerdos habrán regresado.

-Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar-soltó con un débil quejido apretándose fuertemente la cabeza en un intento por que el dolor disminuyera.

-Ya te dije que es normal.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Se supone que yo ya estoy muerta.

-Pero ahora estas viva.

-¿Cómo es eso? Estoy segura de que fui asesinada por…-el dolor se intensifico.

-Vaya… los recuerdos están volviendo mas pronto de lo que imaginaba.

-Duele-dijo apoyando la cabeza en el suelo por el dolor.

-Claro que duele, como ya te dije tu alma aun no se adecua a ese cuerpo, es difícil hacer un cuerpo en el cual pueda residir un alma.

-Aun así usted no ha respondido a mis dudas.

-Si, lo hare. En cuanto me digas que tanto recuerdas de lo que sucedió. ¿Te sabes tu propio nombre?

-Si, Kaga… Kagami Lenka-respondió la rubia segura de si.


	7. El sueño

**Capítulo 6: El Sueño**

-Debemos darnos prisa-dijo Rei observando el deteriorado panorama de Renolia.

-Pero que rayos…-se sorprendió Rinto al ver la ciudad inundada en caos.

-Ya debió haber eliminado al consejo-dijo Len con seriedad.

-No nos conviene entrar por el frente, a pesar de la crisis el castillo sigue estando completamente rodeado-dijo Rinto.

-A estas alturas dudo que importe siquiera si nos infiltramos, a Teto ya no le interesa en lo absoluto seguir jugando a ser Rin-comentó Len con algo de enojo.

Mientras tanto Teto se encontraba observando el panorama muy satisfecha sentada desde el balcón de su habitación tomando tranquilamente una taza de café.

-Bueno, supongo que fue divertido jugar a ser la guardiana-dijo sin voltear a ver el interior del cuarto que estaba manchado de sangre y los cadáveres de los guardias que acababa de asesinar.

Uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba cerca cuando sucedió la masacre, comprendió de inmediato el escenario y huyó del lugar para alentar a los demás guardias de que la señorita Rin había enloquecido, Rin no hizo ningún movimiento y sonrió complacidamente.

-No falta mucho para que esta ciudad quede completamente destruida. A pesar de que esta chica amaba esta ciudad-se puso de pie tocando su corazón refiriendo se a Rin-estoy segura de que muy en el fondo alguna vez deseo que todo esto desapareciera, para poder volver a estar con su hermano. ¿No lo crees Len?-dijo volteándose a ver a los chicos que acababan de llegar.

-No, Rin jamás habría deseado eso-dijo el joven con firmeza.

-¡No hables como si supieras todo de ella!-gritó Rei enojado.

-Pero es la verdad, después de todo yo tengo su cuerpo y todos sus recuerdos, esta pobre chica que solo deseaba la felicidad para ustedes y cuyo precio tuvo que pagar con su propia vida, deberías saberlo Len, ella nunca tuvo la intención de matarte ni a ti ni a Rinto, Rei lo sabía y ni siquiera pudo detenerla.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Len atacándola con enfado.

-Hermano-dijo con una expresión de tristeza Teto imitando a Rin y causando que el joven se detuviera de último momento-Caes muy fácil Len-lo golpeo con fuerza sobrenatural en el estómago de tal manera que lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Len!-corrió hacia el muy preocupado el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes Rei estoy bien-dijo difícilmente poniéndose de pie.

-¡No importa lo que hagas, no caeré en tu trampa!-se acercó a ella Rinto para atacarla, pero uno de los demonios que estaban bajo las ordenes de la chica se metió en el camino para detenerlo.

Teto tomó su espada y se dirigió directamente a Rinto, quien estaba defendiéndose del demonio nivel C que lo había detenido, aprovechando esto la chica se dirigió a él dispuesta a atravesarlo con la espada, pero fallo deteniéndose de golpe a último momento solo por un segundo, lo suficiente para que Rinto pudiera defenderse haciéndola retroceder algo agitada.

-"Por un momento este cuerpo…"-pensó mirando su mano izquierda-No importa solo debo enfocarme en el odio que alguna vez tuvo hacia ellos-susurró Teto para sí.

Aun si el alma de Rin estaba cerca de desaparecer, el cuerpo aun recuerda y es por eso que Teto no pudo aprovechar para atravesar a Rinto.

Len aprovechó la distracción de la chica para atacarla directamente, pero la joven reacciono muy a tiempo esquivando su ataque e invocando a otro demonio nivel C para que se encargara de él.

-Espero que les alegre saber que Rin alguna vez llego a odiarlos. ¿O acaso creíste que te perdonaría tan fácilmente lo que le hiciste, Len?-le dijo Teto-A Rinto tampoco lo perdonara por haberla asesinado.

-¡Te equivocas!-dijo Rei-Ella los enfrentó dispuesta a morir, si no lograba matar a Len entonces dejaría todo en manos de Rinto, yo sabía que no podría hacerlo y aun así no pude detenerla, es mi culpa que esté muerta-dijo él con tristeza sintiéndose culpable.

-Rei-dijo Len con sorpresa.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Rinto defendiéndose del demonio-Conociéndola no habría nadie que pudiera detenerla una vez que tomó una decisión.

-Es cierto, mi hermanita era muy testaruda, nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión-comentó Len-No pierdas de vista el objetivo, recuerda para que estamos aquí.

-Es cierto, todo es por su bien-dijo Rei con determinación.

El pelinegro se abrió paso entre los chicos y atacó directamente a la chica hiriéndole apenas el brazo, tras lo que Teto entabló batalla de frente con el niño, cuyas habilidades estaban muy a la par.

Mientras peleaba le vinieron a la mente recuerdos sobre Rin de cuando la encontró herida en la ciudad de Schubert.

-"Oye, Rei"-dijo Rin en tono insistente al chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella en el comedor bebiendo una taza de té-"Ya estoy mucho mejor, así que date prisa y vámonos"

-"¿Eh?"-dijo algo sorprendido asentando su taza de té-"Eso dices, pero apenas ayer te encontré muy mal herida"-dijo el niño con un suspiro.

-"No creo que tenga mucho tiempo…

El niño se puso de pie frente a ella estirándole las mejillas levemente enojado.

-"Guarda silencio niña molesta"

-"Duele, duele"-dijo con una expresión como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-"Hay que ver"-dijo soltándola y sentándose con un suspiro-"De verdad que pareces una niña pequeña, pero si tanto insistes en ir a Carmilla entonces déjame que arregle las cosas para salir mañana al medio día, después de todo no puedo dejar las cosas e irme así"

-"¿Enserio?"-preguntó algo sorprendida.

-"Si, si, iremos mañana mismo"-tomó un trago de su taza de té.

-"Rei"-se Puso de pie frente al niño-"Gracias por toda tu ayuda"-dijo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza-"Supongo que tal y como esos tipos dijeron pareces mi hermanito"

Al final Rei no se atrevió a atravesar con su espada el cuerpo de Rin, ya que sentía como si el mismo la estuviera asesinando y solo pudo retroceder esquivando sus ataques.

-¡Rei, aun lado!-se acercó rápidamente Rinto a pelear con ella.

Teto bloqueo el ataque con su espada quedando cara a cara con él.

-¿Vas a matar a esta pobre chica de nuevo?-le preguntó ella.

-Te equivocas, voy a asesinar al ente que está ocupando su cuerpo. Si alguien va a mancharse las manos con la sangre de Rin entonces seré yo. ¡Len, ahora!-dijo dando un salto hacia atrás para no interferir con el hechizo.

Len invoco un círculo mágico que ilumino el cuerpo de Rin con una luz de color azul inmovilizándola por unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?!-reaccionó Teto algo asustada.

-Asesinarte siendo Rin no tiene sentido mientras puedas cambiar de cuerpo, así que solamente te estamos sellando para no huir de la muerte-dijo Rei con tristeza-Aun si eso significa matar a Rin de nuevo.

El hechizo finalizo dejando a Teto de rodillas en el suelo.

-Ni crean que se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente-se levantó con espada en mano dirigiéndose a Len que tomó la misma acción que ella.

Ambos corrieron en dirección el uno hacia el otro dispuestos a atravesarse mutuamente y todo a cabo en tan solo un segundo.

Solo la sombra de dos cuerpos unidos en aquella noche oscura se lograba ver.

…

Len se despertó despistadamente tras oír los golpes a la puerta de su cuarto. No pudo reaccionar por completo cuando la entrada de su habitación se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a su querida hermana saltando hacia la cama con él.

-Termina de despertarte Len, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Rin que estaba casi encima de él sosteniéndose con sus manos a pocos centímetros del rubio.

Cuando vio a Rin tan cerca fue cuando finalmente termino de despertar, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que con una ligera inclinación sus labios se podían rozar, ese solo pensamiento hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera a mil por hora sonrojándose.

-¿Eh? ¿Len? ¿Tienes fiebre?-dijo juntando sus frentes para comprobar la temperatura de su hermano-No parece-dijo cuando ambos ojos se toparon.

-Rin…-dijo abrazando a la chica de buenas a primeras haciendo que esta se sonrojara-Tuve una pesadilla…soñé que te perdía.

La chica reaccionó con algo de sorpresa y luego le devolvió a su hermano el abrazo con algo de tristeza.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, todo eso fue un sueño.

-Te hice cosas terribles es ese sueño y al final tú simplemente querías defenderme.

Rin se tenso un poco.

-No pienses en eso… olvídalo, pronto lo olvidaras de todos modos, veras que es solo algo sin importancia… Sabes hoy es el festival del sol y la luna de Renolia y solo por hoy los ministros me dieron permiso de salir del castillo ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si princesa-dijo acariciando su cabello.

Rei y Rinto iban caminando tranquilamente hacia la fuente del centro de la plaza principal en donde Len los estaba esperando con una chica rubia que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

-Rin, perdona la tardanza-dijo Rei dirigiéndose la chica.

-Que bueno que han podido venir-dijo Rin muy entusiasmada.

-Aunque apuesto que preferirías estar a solas con Len en tu día libre-le dijo Rinto.

-Waa, no digas esas cosas-dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Bien, pues no hay tiempo que perder, entremos de una vez al festival-dijo Rei jalando a la rubia.

Lo primero que los chicos hicieron fue ver el desfile, como Rei no alcanzaba a ver Len y Rin lo ayudaron a subir una barda. Al término del desfile se dirigieron por toda la ciudad viendo todo tipo de eventos que se suscitaban por el festival.

El festival del sol y la luna se hacia en Renolia una vez al año, era verdaderamente entretenido todos los eventos que ofrecía para la diversión de los ciudadanos.

Comieron plácidamente en una cafetería, a Len se le hizo divertido darle de probar de su comida a su hermana, acción que fue imitada por Rinto para ver que platillo era el mejor, aunque termino ganando lo que Rei ordeno. Después de eso Rin quedo cautivada por un espectáculo de títeres, Rei creyó que era algo infantil pero término sentado al lado de su "hermana" para ver el show.

Por el resto del día asistieron a todos los eventos del festival, los actos de magia, los shows que se daban e incluso los concursos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a anochecer para dar paso al evento principal de Renolia, el baile de luz de luna. Rinto fue el primero en sacar a Rin a bailar poniendo celoso a Rei que quería bailar con ella antes que él y Len.

Por supuesto que el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y al cambio de compas saco a Rinto del baile remplazándolo de inmediato.

-Ese chiquillo-dijo el joven enojado al ver como Rei le sacaba la lengua con un gesto infantil haciéndole ve que le había ganado.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Len deteniéndolo-No vamos a iniciar una pelea por esto.

Al término de la pieza Len cambio de lugar con Rei para bailar con Rin, ambos bailaban muy acaramelados.

-Ha sido un día muy divertido-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Si que lo ha sido.

-Es una lastima que nada dura para siempre, quisiera congelar este momento-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano-Nada podría hacerlo mas perfecto.

-Te equivocas Rin-dijo el rubio llamando su atención.

Cuando la joven alzo la mirada su hermano le planto un dulce beso en los labios, la rubia se dejo llevar sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora, era tan feliz que sentía que podía morir en ese mismo momento.

-Vaya, ya era hora-dijo Rinto mirando a la feliz pareja.

-No me lo esperaba-dijo Rei.

Cuando el baile acabo Rin dejo a Len esperando mientras hablaba con los dos chicos. A lo lejos el joven solo pudo ver como la chica se despedía de sus amigos.

-Rinto…

-No digas nada Rin, perdóname por todo lo que sucedió, muy tarde me di cuenta de que en realidad tú eras una muy buena persona, has sido mi mejor amiga, gracias por todo-le dijo Rinto con algo de tristeza.

-No, gracias a ti por perdonarme-le dio un abrazo-Que seas feliz Rinto-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y luego se dirigió a Rei.

-Hermanito-dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro-Tal vez esta no sea la forma… pero al final logre cumplir mi promesa. Gracias por todo hasta ahora-dijo Rin plantándole un tierno beso en el cachete que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara.

-No tienes que darlas Rin-dijo avergonzado con una mano sobre su mejilla que aun sentía caliente por los labios de la rubia.

-Hay que darnos prisa, está a punto de iniciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales-dijo ella sonriente corriendo hacia su hermano.

Len miro hacia atrás a los chicos despidiéndose con un ademan de manos de ambos.

-¿Estas bien con esto?-le preguntó Rinto al pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

-Supongo que si-dijo poniendo sus manos en la nuca-Hoy fue realmente un día muy divertido, ya casi es hora de despertar, ellas nos han de estar esperando…

…

Rin y Len se encontraban observando toda Renolia desde lo alto de una colina.

-Verdad que es muy hermoso-dijo tomada de la mano del chico.

-Sí que lo es-dijo apretando la mano de la rubia.

Los fuegos artificiales de la clausura del festival comenzaron a iluminar alegremente el oscuro cielo acompañado con la luz de la luna, mientras ellos dos permanecían de pie en silencio mirando el espectáculo.

-Sabes, Len… en verdad me dio gusto haber podido vivir a tu lado, todos los días eran divertidos contigo, aun cuando no podía salir del castillo siempre estabas ahí animándome y eso me alegraba

El joven no dijo nada mientras a Rin se le resbalaban las lágrimas y se las limpio mientras aun sostenía a Len de la mano.

-Qué tontería, no debería estar llorando. Quería despedirme de ti con una sonrisa pero…

-Rin-susurró él con tristeza.

-Len ¿Recuerdas la canción que siempre cantábamos cuando éramos niños?-le preguntó la chica con voz algo quebrada-Cántala conmigo ¿Si? Cantemos juntos por última vez-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Al joven le vino el vago recuerdo de a lo que ella se refería y Rin comenzó a cantar la triste canción. Len siguió la letra, recordado todos los momentos que paso con ella. Cuando estaba triste él la alegraba, cuando estaba enferma él la cuidaba, cuando ella sonreía él sentía que su corazón latía acelerado.

La besaba en la frente, la llamaba princesa, la protegía y mimaba, pero por sobre todas las cosas la amaba.

**-**_**Mientras el tiene un sueño**_

_**Donde la oscuridad fue dividida y el mundo coloreado**_

"_**Hey, ¿Qué es lo que esperas en el futuro?"**_

-_Cerrando su mente_

-La muñeca sujeto su corazón y salió corriendo

-_Él está esperando por una gentil luz adormecida_

-Para el desierto sin rumbo

-_Se mantiene soñando_

-Con un corazón puro desconociendo el mundo

-_Sin saber cómo es el mundo exterior más allá de las nubes…_

El cuerpo de Rin comenzó a brillar mientras él seguía cantando y los recuerdos pasaban rápidamente por la cabeza de Len, tuvieron tiempos muy difíciles, pero siempre estuvieron juntos.

-_Cerrando su mente_

-La muñeca sujeto su corazón y salió corriendo

-_Él está esperando por una gentil luz adormecida_

-Para el desierto sin rumbo

-_Se mantiene soñando_

-Con un corazón puro **desconociendo el mundo**

-_**Sin saber cómo es el mundo**__ exterior más allá de las nubes…_

En ese momento, como si se hubiera quebrado junto con aquella canción la joven desapareció entre destellos.

-La hechicera dijo que nos iba a dejar convivir con ella por última vez-dijo Rei sentado con Rinto a la orilla de una fuente-Me alegra haber podido verla feliz y sonriente aunque fuera en un sueño-dijo con tristeza.

-Así que después de todo hay cosa que ni siquiera ella puede hacer. ¿No pudo haber sido más de un día?-dijo Rinto.

-No, no es que ella no pudiera, es solo que obedeció el deseo de Rin. Haber convivido con ella por más tiempo ¿A quién crees que afectaría? Este ni siquiera era su deseo y la hechicera le dio solo un día como despedida ya que de lo contrario no podríamos superar su perdida y se lo concedió metiéndonos en este sueño-el pelinegro se puso de pie-Pero el tiempo se acabó, es hora de irnos.

-Esto solo fue un sueño del que es hora de despertar eh-dijo mirando al cielo-Adiós Rin…adiós…Len.

Aquel joven se encontraba mirando la ciudad desde la colina mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Al final no pude pedirte perdón ni decirte lo mucho que te amo-dijo Len con tristeza-Mi tiempo también se esta acabando. Al menos pude verte sonreír por última vez-dijo dándose vuelta-Adiós Rin…Aun conservo la esperanza… de que en otra vida volvamos a encontrarnos.

Y así como la chica desapareció quebrándose entre destellos, de la misma forma desapareció Len dejando nada más que un vacío y silencio.

Fin…

…

Comentario de la Autora:

Y Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Plis dejen sus comentarios ¿Dedujeron que deseo pidió Rin?

Pues para los que no la respuesta es…


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

-Estas aquí para concederme un deseo ¿Cierto? Pero, tú no eres…estoy segura que hay deseos que ni siquiera tú puedes conceder, y siendo ese el caso, solo hay una cosa que te quiero pedir. Cuando todo esto termine ¿podrías… crear un cuerpo para que un alma resida en él?

-¿Crear?

-Eres una hechicera muy poderosa, eso es seguro, pero ni siquiera tu puedes revivir a una persona, no obstante puedes transferir un alma a un nuevo cuerpo y eso es lo que quiero que hagas… deseo que crees un cuerpo para que el alma de Lenka pueda residir en ella-dijo estirando sus manos haciendo aparecer una esfera de luz en sus manos.

-Eso es…-dijo la hechicera sorprendida.

-Esta es el alma de Lenka-dijo acercándola a su pecho mientras sonreía con algo de tristeza y a la vez ternura-No la pude salvar… pero al menos logre limpiar su alma, tiene una luz muy cálida y hermosa… a Rinto le hice mucho daño y también a ella, él de verdad la amaba, por eso pido este deseo.

-¿Estas segura que ese es tu deseo?-le dijo la hechicera aceptando la esfera de luz que la rubia estaba entregándole.

-Estoy completamente segura… si yo no puede tener una vida feliz en este mundo… y en este tiempo… al menos quiero que ella pueda ser feliz con la persona que ama.

-Tal vez debiste ser un poco mas egoísta… hasta el último momento dejas tu propia felicidad y bienestar de lado ¿No crees que tú también mereces algo de alegría?

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? Yo fui muy feliz mientras vivía… por que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Len… aun si las cosas-la joven comenzó a derramar lagrimas-Aun si las cosas no resultaron como esperaba y Len termino por odiarme… yo… yo en verdad fui feliz, me dolió mucho la forma en que las cosas terminaron y solo espero que ahora que todo su odio hacia mi desapareció puede encontrar la alegría con alguien que de verdad se merezca estar a su lado-dijo con el corazón roto limpiándose las lagrimas-Luka… tengo un favor que pedirte-le dijo la chica rubia algo cabizbaja.

-¿De que se trata?

-No se de que forma estén resultando las cosas, pero no quiero que Renolia quede desprotegida si mi hermano decide marcharse del lugar… toda la magia que tengo… quiero que se la entregues a Rinto, puede que esto si sea un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero si sucede algo con Len quiero que sea Rinto quien tome su lugar como guardián de Renolia… claro, si es que él esta de acuerdo con ello… si no es así y Len decide seguir como el guardián entonces entrégale a él mi magia, así no tendrá que estar encerrado en el castillo como lo estuve yo.

-Me temo que eso no será posible-dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Gakupo-volteó a mirarlo la pelirosa con sorpresa, pues no se esperaba que su amigo apareciera.

-Ellos se enteraron de toda la verdad, al final Len termina suicidándose-confeso el pelimorado dejando a Rin atónita ante las palabras del joven.

Su esfuerzo no iba a servir de nada, Len se iba suicidar y todo era su culpa… No… no, eso no debía suceder, él debía ser feliz y encontrar una mujer que lo ame…

-Entonces hagan que me olvide-confeso la rubia con un dolor intenso en el corazón sintiendo las lagrimas de enojo consigo misma bajar por sus mejillas.

-Rin-dijo Luka algo impresionada.

-¡Por favor solo hagan que me olvide! Solo… solo quiero que él sea feliz sin importar lo que me suceda a mí…

Luka y Gakupo miraron con tristeza a la chica cabizbaja cuyas lágrimas se derramaban.

-Lo haremos-dijo la hechicera.

…

Habían pasado tan solo dos meses desde el incidente sucedido en Renolia, en el que la guardiana enloqueció asesinando a los miembros del consejo dejando caer la berrera al tiempo que la ciudad era atacada por los demonios, sin embargo los daños a Renolia fueron mínimos.

Rinto caminaba por la ciudad acompañado de Rei, por todos lados se podían escuchar comentarios sobre el caso de Rin y las personas hablaban mal de ella.

-No cabe duda de que engaño al consejo con su cara de angelita-dijo un señor mientras platicaba con sus amigos.

-Por más linda que pareciera siempre supe que causaría problemas, encima de asesinar a los miembros del consejo elimino a varios guardias del castillo e incluso mato a su propio hermano, verdaderamente fue una maldita, gracias al cielo ya está muerta-dijo uno de los amigos del señor.

El joven rubio reacciono con enfado al escuchar esto y estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a aquellos tipos, pero fue detenido por Rei.

-Tranquilízate e ignóralos-dijo el niño serio-Como el nuevo guardián de Renolia no puedes dejar que esos comentarios te afecten.

-Pero Rei ¿Acaso no te molesta…

-Sí, me molesta que hablen mal de Rin-dijo conteniendo su enojo-De hecho me encantaría ir allí, patearles el trasero para que se traguen sus palabras y luego torturarlos de maneras inimaginables haciendo que rueguen perdón por sus comentarios, pero en estos momentos debemos actuar imparcialmente, yo como tu protector y tú como el guardián o de lo contrario estaríamos echando a perder todo el trabajo de Rin.

Rinto suspiró e ignoró los comentarios de la gente mientras seguía caminando con el niño rubio y recordó la razón por la cual se convirtió en guardián

Ese día justo antes de despertar del sueño se encontraron en un espacio vacío con Luka y ella le estaba entregando una estrella de luz a Rinto.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-preguntó el chico rubio extrañado.

-"Es magia. Era la magia que Rin poseía"-dijo Luka haciendo que tanto el rubio como Rei se sorprendieran.

-"¿Qué significa esto?"-le preguntó Rinto intrigado.

-"Fue una favor de esa chica. Me pidió que te entregara toda su magia a ti o a Len y que dijera que su última voluntad era que uno de los dos protegiera a Renolia, pero como su hermano murió el día del enfrentamiento entonces la magia te la entrego a ti"

-"Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo gracias a ella tengo a Lenka de nuevo"-dijo dejando que aquella luz envolviera su cuerpo.

-"En ese caso, yo seré tu protector"-dijo Rei para sorpresa de Rinto.

-"¿Eh? Pero Rei…"

-"Si el último deseo de Rin fue proteger esa ciudad que está llena de sus recuerdos, entonces te ayudare a cumplir ese objetivo, si ella no fue feliz en esta ida tal vez en otra…"-dijo el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-"No, ella simplemente es un alma de una sola vida, o al menos lo era"

-"¿Eso significa…"

-"Muchos años en el futuro conocí a un señor que siempre visitaba una antigua tumba, el me conto una historia muy triste y deseaba que al final los protagonistas terminaran juntos, pero no fue así… yo quería conceder su deseo, pero para cuando conseguí la magia suficiente él murió antes de pedírmelo… y ahora te lo pregunto Rinto"-se dirigió al rubio-"¿Tienes algún deseo que yo pueda conceder?"

…

Al dirigirse al cementerio vislumbraron a lo lejos la figura de la hechicera parada frente a la tumba de Rin, junto con un joven de largos cabellos morados amarrados en una cola, pero al llegar al lugar ella ya se había ido. Rei miró que la tumba estaba limpia y Luka había dejado un ramo de flores.

-Después de todo vino-susurró Rinto mirando la tumba de su amiga.

-Llego antes que nosotros y arreglo la tumba-dijo Rei.

Debido a todo lo que se decía de Rin, algunos ciudadanos descargaban su ira contra la tumba de la joven llegando a profanarla intentando destruirla, rayando el nombre e incluso poniendo flores marchitas y alimañas sobre esta, sin embargo ese día la tumba estaba como nueva y decorada con las rosas que la hechicera le había puesto.

-Al final no pudimos hacer nada por ella, ni por Len en esta vida-dijo Rinto con algo de tristeza.

-A él debió afectarle más que nadie saber la verdad, después de todo Rin…

-Fue por eso que él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla y morir con ella-dijo el rubio poniendo una rosa sobre la tumba de lado que tiene gravado el nombre de Len.

-Fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte el deseo que pediste-le dijo Rei.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, si la hubiera escuchado tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas y ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto. Seguro Len también se preguntaba… ¿De que forma habrían sido las cosas si la hubiéramos escuchado.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo el pelinegro-Aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para la reconstrucción de Renolia y si no nos damos prisa seremos reprendidos, recuerda que seguimos bajo ordenes del consejo.

El rubio suspiró.

-Tal vez era mejor dejar que Teto destruyera esta ciudad por completo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, no sé por cuanto más soportare escuchar hablar mal de ella incluso al nuevo consejo, pero fue su última voluntad y vamos a cumplirla-dijo decidido-Hay que darnos prisa que de seguro la señorita presidenta del consejo ya nos está esperando.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron de regreso al castillo y sintieron un cálido viento dirigido hacia la ciudad, notando el cambio de carácter entre los ciudadanos de Renolia.

-Ah, buenos días joven Rinto-dijo uno de los señores que anteriormente ni siquiera le había prestado atención al nuevo guardián.

-Buenos días-dijo algo extrañado.

Por donde iban pasándola gente les sonreía alegremente y los saludaba tanto a él como a Rei y no se escuchaban por ningún lado los comentarios que normalmente hacían insultando a Rin.

-¿Soy solo yo o aquí sucede algo extraño?

-Sí, esto se está poniendo algo extraño

-Ah, mira, ahí están-dijo una voz que se les hacia a ambos muy familiar.

-Rei-lo llamó acercándose una joven pelinegra de hermosas pupilas color ámbar que venia con una rubia de largos cabellos ondulados y dorados.

-Ah, Rui-dijo Rei algo sorprendido al verla como si lo hubiera estado buscando por todos lados.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? No te encontraba por ningún lado-le dijo la joven algo irritada.

-Te avise que iría a visitar la tumba de Rin-dijo el pelinegro algo extrañado.

-¿Eh? ¿Fueron a su tumba? ¿Por que no me dijeron?-dijo la rubia en un tono algo infantil.

-Lo sentimos Lenka, solo fuimos un ratito-le dijo Rinto.

-¿Rin?-le preguntó Rui-¿Quién es Rin?

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra algo sorprendidos

-Ya te había hablado de ella, fue la anterior guardiana hermana de Len-le dijo Rei

-¿Len tenia una hermana?...Lo siento, no la recuerdo, pero debió haber sido una linda chica, su nombre me da esa impresión-dijo Rui.

Rei y Rinto se miraron extrañados mutuamente ¿Era Rui tan olvidadiza? Ambos voltearon a ver Lenka que solo se encogió de hombros. Y pelinegro le preguntó a algunos de los ciudadanos si habían oído escuchar de Rin, pero nadie parecía saber de ella.

-Creo saber que sucedió-dijo el chico de brazos cruzados-Esto es obra de la hechicera.

-Supongo que es mejor así, mientras al menos nosotros podamos recordarla todo estará bien-dijo Rinto.

La luz del sol brillaba sobre la triste ciudad que había olvidado a aquella chica que alguna vez vivió tranquila y en soledad protegiendo a todos. Ella arriesgó su vida para detener a su hermano y el precio llego a ser muy alto, pero esa humilde chica de aspecto radiante se siguió preocupando por todos hasta el final y desapareció quebrándose entre destellos despidiéndose de todo con unas lágrimas y una brillante sonrisa.

La hechicera hizo que todos la olvidaran para que su memoria ya no fuera manchada y concedió gustosa el deseo de Rinto.

.

.

.

En un parque una pequeña rubia caminaba sin dirección fija, tal vez haya sido mala suerte, o al menos en un principio eso creyó ella, por que mientras comía du helado de vainilla de la nada un perro se aventó hacia ella y la tiro al pasto haciendo que su helado saliera volando mientras el perro la lamia.

-Waa ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-decía la pequeña intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Golden, no, Déjala-le ordeno su dueño jalándolo para atrás y quitándoselo de encima a la pobre niña.

-¿Estas bien? De verdad lo siento-dijo el niño rubio extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

La pequeña lo miró un segundo, se trataba de un niño de su misma edad de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos color azul que le llamaban la atención.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo aceptando su ayuda y suspiró-Quien sabe donde acabo mi helado-comento con tristeza limpiándose su vestido.

-Lamento lo de tu helado, por favor déjame reponértelo-la tomo de la mano llevándola con él-Ven, vamos a comprar otro helado ¿Quieres?

La rubia se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa que aquel niño le dirigía.

-Esta bien-respondió algo nerviosa-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Len ¿Y el tuyo?

-Rin

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
